Fade
by WildCardRose
Summary: When Rogue returns home she offers Remy a deal, he can sit around pining for Jean, or make a pact with her so they can split the couple up. Too intent on her feelings for Scott Rogue bypassed the ones she had for Remy, but that's about to change...
1. Fade:Chap 1

**_A/N: _**Yeah, I know. I suck. Making another story when I have yet to finish _any _of my others is bad. Bin on this website for ages and I just keep deleting my stories before I finish them. However I am rid of _The Black Flame _(for now at least) and on to brighter, better things! So here it goes, It's short, but then my first chapters never are long are they? Except HOTD but that doesn't count coz it was supposed to be a one shot…

**_Fade_**

**_Chapter 1_**

The scream pierced the air, and ripped through Remy's eardrums painfully.

He sat bolt upright and had mere minutes to recover before Katherine Pryde-One of his many housemates- pounced upon him and threw her arms around his neck.

Mind still fogged with sleep. Ears still ringing with pain, Remy blinked back into focus and became aware of another very important thing: He couldn't breathe.

Desperately, he tried to pry her frame from his own. She wouldn't budge and he had to gasp her name three times before she realized she was choking him.

At least she had the decency to be bashful, he reasoned wryly, rubbing his neck to force his blood back into circulation.

Ear drums still throbbing, he questioned her, why did she scream, and did she know the time?

"It's half six." She replied breathlessly. "And I screamed because the most exciting thing of all exciting things has happened. And you and I will be the only one's to know!"

Sighing, he looked around the still dim room. No one else would have heard her; his room was sound proof. Though what she was doing in his room in the first place, besides screaming, he didn't know.

Light was seeping around the edges of the heavy, dark blue drapes. He disentangled himself from Kitty and moved toward them. Pulling them back revealed the sky and air to be thick with humidity, a murky gray that caused the rising sun to appear as a thick, dull ball.

Turning around, he took a good look at Kitty for the first time that morning.

Her petite, muscled frame was still adorned in hot pink pajamas that made Remy wince. Her shoulder-length hair –newly streak with honey blonde tones –was down and unbrushed, curling at the ends.

She was knelt on the bed, hands twitching with excitement and fidgeting with a piece of screwed up, creased paper. She looked every bit as tiered as Remy felt but her cornflower blue eyes were wide, bright and happy. She appeared to be on the verge of getting up and dancing with excitement.

"…And so I came to see you and accidentally strangled you (sorry for that by the way) and…Oh my god I can't _wait _to see her again! And I can only _imagine _the look on Logan's face and Scott's face and Kurt's face and…"

If ever Remy were to write a book, it would be called ' How To Survive At Xavier's School For The Gifted.' And his very first rule would most probably go something like this:

'If you are woken at half six in the morning by one Katharine Pryde, then almost get choked to death by her, and _then _she proceeds to say a sentence without saying the words 'like' or 'totally' even once, she is one of four things. Happy, sad, angry or excited. If indeed she is anyone of these things, Do not approach under any circumstances.'

Wincing at the pitch of her voice, Remy requested she start again, perhaps a little slower this time?

She nodded vigorously and took a deep breath in attempt to curb a little of her excitement.

"She…She's been sending me letters." Eyes flashing with happiness, she explained. "Only she asked me not to breathe a word to anyone. She said she trusted only me and if she…if she wanted anyone else in contact with her she wouldn't have changed her name.

We've been writing for ages. Ever since she left. In every letter she reminded me not to tell anyone I didn't explicitly trust with all my heart. That's why I'm telling you, only you. You see, I know you won't spread this any further, with all the secrets she's kept for you. And…well she wants it to be a surprise of sorts. Something to brighten everyone's spirits."

Her voice cracked with the raw emotion only someone like her could hold. The youngest Lebeau child's heart thumped wildly. It had to be Jean. It had to. There was no one else he trusted…loved as much as her in order to tell all his secrets. Maybe she and one-eye had had an argument in which she confessed her undying love for him.

He urged Kitty on and her eyes brimmed with tears. She opened her mouth, nothing would come out. Chest swelling, she tried and failed again. A solitary tear ran down her cheek and she thrust the letter into his hand. Now bawling her eyes out, she ran toward his _En Suite _bathroom and left him alone with nothing but a crumpled piece of paper in hand.

* * *

_Dear Kitty,_

_I know you'll be as shocked about this letter as you were with the last. However I am afraid this one is shorter and to the point as I will be leaving shortly to go to the theatre. Emma and Betsy's gift to me._

_Quickly, I'd like to thank you for the chocolates (though how you got them here I'll never know) they were greatly appreciated, especially by Pete who decided to eat the entire box to himself. _

_Now onto the actual point of my writing. A few days ago I received a letter addressed to Fade. At first, I thought it only fan mail and was going to throw it away. But upon closer inspection I realized I knew the writing. Kitty, Professor Xavier was writing to ask Fade to the X-men! Maybe I should have told him, maybe even declined the invitation. But instead I wrote to him, as Fade, and said I would be happy to take the position. And if not too much trouble I would like to bring three friends with me._

_Of all the X-men, you're the one I have missed the most. You have every right to throw this away and deny my request. But think about it, I am returning to the X-men! And so I ask you to meet me at the New York's central air travel, 5:00 on Thursday. Please come, It would be a comfort to see one of the X-men before I meet the rest. And it seems fitting that I ask you, seeing as I am desperate to get you better aquatinted with Pete, who will be escorting me. _

_I am not ignorant of you natural desire to tell someone what you know. And so I ask you to choose one trustworthy person that you know, and tell them of our secret. I also beg you not to tell Logan, Kurt or Scott. For reasons I am sure I do not have to explain to you._

_See you soon,_

_Fade_

* * *

Remy stared at the creased paper in his hand. What on earth was going on here? He'd read the letter five times and he still couldn't deduce what this had to do with him.

Steeling himself, he strode toward the closed bathroom door and banged on it.

Kitty appeared in a flurry of tissues and tears. She sniffed. "Isn't it great?"

No, he thought sullenly. No it wasn't. About forty-five minutes ago he had everything in his life down to a tee. Where he slept at night. What he did for a living. His love for a taken woman…and growing affection (he didn't know if it was love yet) for a woman he'd joined the good side for, a woman who disappeared before he'd even moved in…

Jesus, that memory still stung like hell. But no, nothing was great. As far as he knew, some woman named Fade was moving to the X-men. No, not just _to_ the X-men, _Back to _the X-men. Which means she had to have been here before…

Finally deciding he'd had enough, he frowned bitterly and asked " Who de hell is Fade?"

Kitty, in the middle of a happy dance, froze and stared at him. Wide-eyed she searched his features as if looking for some sort of joke there. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth and did something he didn't expected her to do…

She laughed.

Laughed at him. Frustrated he asked her why he was so funny to which she replied: "Not you. Me! I'm such an airhead at times! Of course you wouldn't know!"

Flabbergasted, he sat and watched her giggle at her own stupidity. "I totally can't believe I forgot! I was so excited that I had found the perfect person to tell, what with her only trusting killers and thieves. She says you worthy allies to have on her side. But," she added in after thought, "she always claimed she'd never become one.

She changed her name when she left to stop people tracking her down; she went to England you see, after the illness. Eventually though I got her."

"Who Kitty?"

"Fade." She replied happily. "She was the one you kidnapped before you came here. She was that one you gave that special card to, you know…uh…what's it called…Queen Of Clubs?"

"Hearts." Remy corrected softly and quietly, there was only a handful of people in this world he'd given that card to, but he hoped to god Kitty wasn't referring to the one he thought she was…

"Yeah that's right." She said happily. "I knew it was something like that. Anyway, what I'm getting at here is that it's Rogue Gambit. When she moved away she became a national hero in England instead. Fade is Rogue."

And all of a sudden, that tiny bit of affection grew to a monster and swallowed his heart whole. Enveloping his chest into tight knots of pain.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Fade : Chap 2

**_Bored247: _**aha! Go and do your math's homework! I don't do any homework, just become a teachers pet and they let you off anything! Lol! Thank you for your comments though, much appreciated!

**_Dark Anmie Love: _**Thanks, took me _ages _to think of a half-decent name, and I kinda like fade too. Aha! Remy, King of clubs! That was good, made me laugh some!

**_Chica de Los Ojos café: _**Yeah, that _is _another fic down the drain, but be fair, it wasn't exactly a good fic was it? Now I've told you before, Bella and the Flirt needs to _stay!_ I have to know how it ends! I really really do!

**_Evolutionstripes: _**It is most defiantly a Romy! I'm, quite hurt you'd think otherwise. It pains me to write Remy in love with Jean, it really does, but it's necessary for the plot and the Romyness, If you do not see, then you will!

**_Grenwhich: _**Thanks, glad someone appreciates me not giving too much away, some of the others who've been around for longer get annoyed with it, but this is supposed to be a lighter sort of fic, contrasting with a few of my others. I quite like the way Kitty turned out, It was hard for me to write something like that though, Kitty doesn't really have a big part in any of my other stories, I generally stick to writing Rogue, Wanda and Mystique, darker characters you know?

**_IvyZoe: _**I knew that you of all people wouldn't like the Remy/Jean thing, I hate it personally, but I can't avoid it for the story sake. Oh well, Rogue's back now so 'Whoo hoo!'

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Home Again**_

_This is the right thing. This is the right thing. This is the right thing. This is…_

_Oh lord no it isn't, It can't be right. If it were right I'd be more prepared, not shaking in my Jimmy Choo shoes._

_I look down in my hands at the magazine Betsy gave me an hour ago, without knowing it I'd torn and twisted it to pieces. She'll have a go at me for that later. _

_Without looking at me Emma tosses a chewing gum in my lap. I pick it up, unwrap it and chew gratefully, looking around for somewhere to dispose of the wrapper._

_My gaze lands on Pete, bless him, who's sleeping peacefully next to me. Fingers twitching, I smirk. My hands, almost of their own accord creep up to the open neckline of his shirt where the first few buttons are undone._

_Quick as lightning (with Pietro's help of course) I stuff the chewing gum wrapper down his shirt and Pete, who's always been overly sensitive, twitches and squirms. _

_His fidgeting catches Betsy's attention, diverting her from the book I know she's read at least six times before. She throws me a questioning glance and I stick out my tongue, showing her the chewing gum nestled on the end. She grins and dives into her bag, withdrawing a ballpoint pen._

_I cock an eyebrow and we share an evil look._

_She's effectively distracted me and right now I couldn't be gladder she was my best friend._

**_XxX_**

"That's it! That's the plane!"

"_Deiu _Kitty, y' say dat 'vrytime a new plane lands, Remy don' even believe y' no more."

"This time I'm sure! I know I am! Oh my gosh what will they say when they lean I knew about this! The thought makes me want to burst out laughing! None of the others would _dream_ of doing this and I have. Even though I'm the youngest of them all!"

She still wasn't saying like, and Remy was getting scared. He hadn't asked her to be quiet though, his brain told him it was because he liked her so. But deep down he knew it was because he was just as nervous as she was.

Actually he was a great deal more nervous. Did she know he'd only joined because at that time he believed himself head over heels for her? If she did, how would she handle the fact that it was he who'd come to collect her?

But just as much as he wished she didn't have an inkling of his affection that had never quite died away, he desperately wanted her to know that he had lo…liked her, because maybe she'd felt the same way, and if that was so…

He was driving himself crazy with all these 'maybes'. But if she _had_ felt the same way, maybe she _too_ had found trouble letting go. And if she _had _found trouble letting go, maybe they could even…

He shook the ridicule notion from his brain. He was too in love with Jean to think of anything like that.

Perfect Jean, with her long red hair. Beautiful Jean, with her smiling green eyes and overwhelming care and affection. Wonderful Jean, who had always been so nice to him when he first joined the X-Men, even though he was an Acolyte, even though he kidnapped Rogue, even though he could _never_ deserve friends like them…

He became aware that Kitty had stopped talking abruptly and was staring at the entrance to gate four, entranced.

Following her line of vision he caught sight of three people. A small, curvy blonde was arguing with a purple-haired Asian looking woman, apparently over who's Armarni bag was whose.

But the real thing that had apparently caught Kitty's attention was a tall dark haired man holding a cigar, a very artistic illustration of a dragon crawling up his neck, the tongue licking his lobe. His astonishing blue gaze (dunno much bout Pete, but I love him so he had to be included, are his eyes blue?) staring heatedly at a tall, curvy woman in his arms.

The woman was Rogue.

But it was Rogue like he'd never seen her, with bronzed skin and little make-up. A Rogue with a head full of wild Auburn curls that was swept across her shoulder, the shock of white at the front shorter and straighter then the rest.

A Rogue with powerful, muscled AB's and arms, a Rogue that filled out the entire outfit of an off the shoulder, golden-lined green chiffon top and matching skirt that flowed around her knees.

A Rogue that was _trailing _a long manicured finger down the unbuttoned chest of a man _without gloves._

A Rogue that then leaned in and kissed said man on the lips while she cooed to him.

_**XxX**_

'Fade' rolled her eyes as she removed her bag from the carry-shelve-thing above her. Pete just wouldn't stop.

Half an hour ago he'd awoken to find Betsy and Rogue leaning over him, a pen in Rogue's hand, grinning like Cheshire Cats.

Rogue had always had a particular talent with a pen, and delighted in giving people makeshift tattoos. So seeing them above him, heads cocked as though criticizing something, he feared the worst.

Eyes widening, his hand had flown to his neck but Betsy had slapped it away saying coldly, "Stop it dinlow, you don't want to smudge it!"

Realizing his worst nightmare had come true he'd demanded a mirror, and they'd been more then happy to oblige. It wasn't that bad, at least she hadn't written 'nimrod' in permanent marker like she had to that guy who was rude to her.

In fact it was quite good, the dragon curled around his neck, the tail disappearing inside his shirt. The body wrapped round the back of his neck and the mouth stopped just below his ear. The eyes were dark and greedy, gleaming and appearing to be alive. In fact he might get her to do it for real one day in the far,_ far_ off future.

But for now he would be angry with them, just because he felt like it. When Pete Wisdom decided to be mad, he did it properly. He'd moaned ever since he saw it.

But whilst the other two girls were arguing over bags, Fade had turned to him.

"Petey, darlin' don't you like the dragon I drew?"

_Oh go no. Not the puppy dog eyes_. He averted his gaze, knowing if he looked at her he'd give. _Goddamn affection!_

She smiled and batted her eyelashes, looking down coyly. "Ah only drew 'cause Ah thought ya might like it."

She trailed her finger down his chest. "Why ain't ya lookin' at meh? Are ya mad?"

_Oh god, _he thought, _she never **did** listen to a word I said. _But she thought he was mad, he couldn't have that, of course he couldn't.

Sighing he looked at her, she pouted cutely, then whispered sultrily "Do ya still love meh?"

He couldn't help it, his lip twitched. He tried to first fight it, then hide it. And failed at both.

"'Course I do." He replied jauntily. "But you should ask before ya do these fings ya know."

"Ah know." She quipped, winking cheekily and kissing him lightly and softly on the lips. "But then where would be the fun?"

As she moved to turn away he held her in place. "Look." He said quietly, couldn't let anyone think he'd gone soft on her could he? "I know you're all worried about this 'big meeting'." He used quotation marks for the last two words. "But I'm here for you all right? Don't panic, if it all goes awful (it shouldn't but if it does) we'll just go back to England okay?"

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. "Promise?"

He gave her a half grin and a wink. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She gave him a skeptical look, "weeeeelllll…"

He turned grumpy again. "Forget I asked."

A hand landed on each of their shoulders, "I hate to break up this 'brother sister moment' but it appears you have an audience."

Looking away from Betsy the two discovered she was right. About five feet away stood Remy and Kitty, both gaping shamelessly.

"Ohhh."

Emma leaned in and whispered. "Am I right in thinking that that guy is the one you plan to get 'lover-boy' back with?"

Speechless, she nodded.

"He's hot."

Emma waved Betsy's comment away like it was nothing, though mentally agreeing with her.

"Am I also right in thinking that you're little scene with Peter here might have given him the wrong impression and now conduction of operation 'split-Jean-and-Scott-apart' with have to commence _sooner _then we'd originally thought, like now for example?"

Quick scans of Kitty and Remy's brain proved to her that, as always, her beautiful British friend was right.

_**xXx**_

All right, my chapters are still short; I'll have to work on makin them longer. And Remy is not completly in love with Jean, he has affection for her a he mistook it for love. Because in joining the mansion and finding Rogue had left he was heartbroken, as well he should be. So when Jean was the only one being nice to him when he was down, out and onthe rebound he beleived himself in love with her, that's all.

Just to clear something up, I don't know if Emma _is_ actually British, when I first heard of her she was, and then she was from Boston and then New York and so on and so forth. But even if she wasn't British _then _she is _now _because of three reasons. One is because it fits with my story, two is because I felt like it but mostly because I _am_ British and so British people are easier for me to write, just so ya know ;).

Another thing, Pete is quite difficult for me to write (despite the fact that he's British ;)) because I don't know all that much about him. Like he has got blue eyes right? And he is quite a bit older then Kitty? And if not well, oh well, no worries this is fanfiction and he is now. :)

Even so, if you have any pointers for me at all regarding these characters, there's a little, mauvish -purplish-lilacish button down there where you drop me hints and comments :D


	3. Fade:Chap 3

**_A/n: _**Okay technically this isn't this story's updating day, but I got into it and I wanna get some things straight. Well, really I wanna get past the boring chapters so we can get on to the good stuff.

**_Dark Anmie Love: _**Lol! Honestly I think Belle must be the most hated character from all us Romy fan's. Either Belle or Scott. ;) Kitty will end up with Pete, there is no changing that now. She wasn't gonna. But I came to a choice of three people, 1. Pitor, 2. Lance 3. Pete. Besides the fact that Pete makes more sense I just like him better, he makes me laugh. End of story. Pete and Kitty stay together.

**_IvyZoe: _**Loved? As in the past tense? I still love it! Lets just dismiss that as a typing error because I like Kitty/Pete : ). Yup, she certainly does! I should know you enough by now! I hope things are going all right for you in Alabama!

**_Chica de Los Ojos café: _**Bin thinkin' right, bout your fic. If _I _were you, I'd write another _really _good story, then you could take Bella & the flirt down until you get interested in it again. Because you have lost interest and that's why you don't want to do it. Or if you don't ever want to put it up again, E-mail me the plot and I'll write it for you! Just being friendly, nothing to do with the fact that I want to know what happens before anyone else:)

**_Bored247: _**Awwww he went away? Well I can sympathize with ya Hun, my sister just moved out! Life sucks sometimes. But at least I still see her everyday. I'll kill my Kid bro if he ever tried to move away without asking my permission first. Oh the power of being an older sibling! Wait a sec…Did I just say Hun?

**_Evolutionstripes: _**Thanks! I enjoyed the airport scene too because I like torturing Pete! Well I like Pete but I like torturing him even more: D. Remy will most probably become jealous, because as much as I like torturing Pete I like torturing Remy more. No she didn't return just for Scott, she returned because the Professor asked 'Fade' to join, and as much as she loved England she couldn't wait to return to the States and all her friends. And you are right she has full control and access to all other powers blah blah blah. I am attempting to make my chapters longer, I honestly don't know what's wrong with me, before my chapters weren't exactly 500 page essays but long enough, and now they live in shortsville!

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Strike a bargain**_

Rogue felt tears threatening in her eyes as Kitty hugged her tightly. She would have let them fall if Emma hadn't reminded her of her mascara.

The girls cooed and compared appearances, they could have gone on for hours if Pete, who was staring unabashedly at Kitty, hadn't laid a hand on Fade's shoulder and asked for an introduction.

Through both tears and happy laughter she introduced them to each other, and as the girls chatted merrily and Pete flirted outrageously Rogue turned to Remy.

She gave a smile. "Hey."

He returned one. " 'Lo."

She bit her lip as he held out his hand for her to shake, ignoring it she dashed and kissed him on the cheek. It took him but a second to stumble out of his shock, he wrapped his long arms around her and held her close, breathing in the sent of her hair and skin.

"Oh." He heard her say softly, "Ah've missed ya so much Remy. For god sakes why didn't ya come back for meh?"

Shocked, he pulled away a little, but couldn't bear to let her out of arm length. " _Quoi_ y' talkin' 'bout _Chere_?"

"Ya said ya'd whatch over meh but ya never came back." A tear escaped the perfect pool of green; he brushed it away softly.

"_Oui _I did." He breathed. "But y' had already gone."

Her mouth opened in shock and she gasped. " Ah-,"

"FADE! FADE THIS BAG ISN'T MINE _OR _EMMA'S, IT'S YOURS!"

Rogue pulled away and spun, her dangling earrings and silver charm bracelet jingling softly as the delicate jewels and pretty parts licked together. And for a second Remy became entranced in the way every separate strand of her hair caught the light and broke it into a thousand tiny glistening pools.

_Don't do this Fade._

The large eyes narrowed. _Ah will Emma._

_Why? Why pine after a man that is so obviously not interested._

Silence. 

_Fade?_

_Because Ah lohve him Em. Ah lohve him and that's why._

Emma mentally sighed. _It'll only end in tears luv._

_Please, Betsy, Emma just let me do this. Then when I screw up and ah'm cryin over mah pillow ya can come and say 'Ah told ya so.'_

The two naturally born telepaths looked at each other. 

"What?" asked Pete innocently. "Tell me I wanna know."

By now they'd reached the car, Remy in lead not listening to anyone. He unlocked the door and got in the front seat, stirring the engine to life. Kitty, who was comparing eyeshadow colors with Betsy climbed into the back without realizing it. Seeing this, Pete made a beeline for the front but was stopped by Emma's hand tugging on his.

Throwing her a questioning look, he got in after her. Emma whispered in his ear and pointed, unintentionally sending Kitty two impressions.

(the most important one) Emma and Pete were dating; it was just her luck that the one time she meets a decent guy he's dating someone else.

(the less important one) Emma had pointed at Rogue who had climbed into the front and was talking to Remy in low, sultry tone whilst looking down.

Needless to say, that for the good of her own interests Kitty was _way _more interested in the former then the latter.

**_XxX_**

Remy grinned disarmingly as Rogue coyly twirled a shock of white around her finger.

"So wha' y' sayin is." He smirked "De t'ing y' missed most 'bout 'm was m' gumbo?"

Her pink tongue swept across her teeth and the neat, straight ivory bones bit her bottom lip suggestively. "In so many words."

He would have chuckled if he hadn't been so turned on. He found what she had just done unbelievably sexy and his eyes hooded with desire as a hundred thousand not-so-innocent thoughts rushed across his brain.

Somewhere, in the not so likable part of his brain a little voice whispered Jean's name and the erotic thoughts halted abruptly.

But Rogue was beautiful, flirting and right in front of him. Jean was beautiful, but she never flirted and away collage.

Besides, Jean was taken wasn't she?

"OI! GUMBO! LET'S GETTA MOVIN'!" Pete shouted from the back. Remy half-grinned suavely at Rogue and called back: "SURE T'NG SMOKEY."

The brunette laughed happily and, winking cheekily at Kitty he put his arm round Emma. Kitty looked down shyly.

Once the SUV was moving again Rogue decided to stir some sort of conversation with Remy once more.

"Ah got real good at cards ya know."

He chuckled, "Is dat so."

"Most certainly is. I got taught by the one and only Pete Wisdom." She tossed a wink and a smile across her shoulder to Pete and Remy felt a streak of Jealousy rise inside him. How come _he _got cheeky winks and private smiles? What did _he _do to deserve them?

Doing the best he could to keep his voice light and airy he replied: "Mebbe y', Remy, Wolvie an' Smokey over dere could 'ave a game sometime."

"Maybe." She breathed huskily "Ya could come ta my room when we get back and we could have a li'l one on one."

He looked at her sharply, almost swerving the car off the road. "An' what exactly woul' that include _Chere?"_

"Ah'm sure we'll be able t' think of somethin'."

Despite the fact that he was practically jumping for joy inside at her veiled suggestion, he couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed.

The woman sitting next to him was no longer the teenage girl he once knew. No longer the Rogue that refused his come on's. She wasn't even a challenge anymore, she was willing to give him what he'd wanted from her for so long and he hadn't been in her presence for half an hour.

He was sorely tempted to say no, he couldn't make it. But she was a welcome distraction from Jean and maybe if he let his attraction out now he could block her from his mind later…

He took a chance to look at her. She was chatting with the girls and flirting with Pete outrageously.

More jealousy hit him like a thousand finely tuned arrows. He had made up his mind.

"So _Chere_," He said softly, capturing her attention. "Y' wanna bring de cards or should I?"

**_XxX_**

Rogue sighed, breathing deep the relaxing smell of cigar smoke and Whiskey.

It was about 10'o'clock and the two had been sitting watching _it's a wonderful life_ curled up together in the darkened Rec. Room.

Upon arriving at the institute she'd been immediately mobbed by all of those who used to know her. Finally teleporting out of their sight when it all became too much for her.

None other had then found her then the resident Wolverine who then threatened to kill her if she ever pulled a stunt like that again. Soon after Logan had left the roof Pete arrived, pulling out a cigar and seating himself beside her.

When she apologized for leaving him and the girls to deal by themselves he explained that they understood, told her the Cajun was looking for her and that Wolverine was really good at pool.

Eventually they'd returned downstairs to the rec. room, and proceeded to snuggle up together and watch the current film they were watching. And, true to tradition, Pete had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly by the end credits.

She was just thinking about getting some sleep herself when the door opened and Remy came striding in.

He walked in a few steps and then halted abruptly, no doubt realizing whom it was that was entangled with each other upon the sofa. A quick hiss of air being dragged through teeth also told her how he felt bout finding them.

Stiffly he moved to exit again, but was stopped by the sound of her voice and the movement of her body.

"Wanna play cards now?" She yawned, stretching her muscles and wiping the sleep from her eyes causing his dark eyes to sketch across her form.

He held the door open, "After y' _Mademoiselle_."

Smiling, she rose from the sofa and hooked her arm through his and thanked him in his mother tongue.

Arm in Arm, they began the trek to her room.

**_XxX_**

Half an hour later, Remy realized that when she said she was good, she was grossly underrating it.

She was fantastic, in fact she was so good, she managed to beat him a fair number of times.

Though that could have been because every time she contemplated a decision her small, pink tongue would make an appearance, or when she wondered if he was bluffing she'd bite her soft, full lip.

Or it could have been that when she claimed it was too hot she fidgeted madly, crossing and uncrossing her long, tanned legs that Remy would have right then killed to have wrapped around his waist. At one point she even 'Bamfed' downstairs to collect a rack of ice and trail the solidified cube across her soft, creamy skin.

That was what she was doing now, smoothing the little square under her lobe and down her chest where he could see the round tops of her full breasts. She hissed in pleasure, and Remy had to bite back an agitated moan.

She looked across the little coffee table at him sexily, her eyes hooded with ecstasy. He licked his lips; eyes fixed on the cube of ice. God he wanted to touch her.

She smiled; seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable he was becoming, and she lay her hand on the table for him to see. A royal flush in hearts, the queen nestled among the rest.

Smiling, he lay his cards too. Pair of Jacks, she'd won.

She laughed, and, unable to contain himself any longer he reached across the table and kissed her full on the lips.

At first she froze, then gave in, the cards she'd been in the process of shuffling falling like a fountain from her hands, making a pile on the floor.

She kissed him back, her lips parting to moan and he plunged his tongue inside. His mind dragged up a past memory of when he kissed Jean, and the feelings it stirred, but it and she had never _ever _even come close to how Rogue was making him feel.

As if hearing his thoughts she smiled against his lips and began trailing kisses across his jaw, the stubble scratching her slightly.

He sighed contentedly as she pressed her lips against the sensitive curve of his collarbone. Her lips whispering across his skin, she crawled into his lap, grinding against him in a way that made him moan.

Deciding it was her turn to squirm he picked her up and, standing made his way to the bed, where he proceeded to torture her with tantalizing bites and licks.

She gasped, "Remy, would you do something for me?" 

Right now, he replied, he'd be willing to jump over the moon for her.

She smiled. "Good. Because Ah need ya ta pretend to be mah lover and help me break up Scott and Jean."

He froze.

_Pretend?_

She chuckled softly, leaned up and licked his lobe. "Please do this for me?" 

He hesitated, she sat up. "Why? Why me?"

"Because," She replied, "Ah love Scott, meh and ya share mutual attraction and ya love Jean don't ya?"

He hesitated, not really too sure of the last thing she'd just said.

"If it's ya, when they break up ya can make ya move on Jean, and Ah got Scott. Everyone goes home happy."

"Why did y' let dis go so far?"

She looked down. "Ah didn't mean to, Ah got carried away. Like Ah said, Ah'm attracted. Up until now Ah didn't think ya were interested in anythin' more then a quick leg over."

"Up till now?"

"Yup, rhight until Ah realized that ya'd been crushin' on meh since th' bayou. But Y'all do well ta remember that Ah ain' like th' rest o' your cheap hussy's an' Ah ain' as easy as them."

She couldn't help but smirk, maybe the old Rogue was still in Fade.

"S' y' sayin' dat the only reason y' flirted, an' asked m' t' y' room I' for Scott?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. Will ya do it?"

"Do Ah get t' b' y' real lover?"

"No, but ya get free kisses and cuddles."

He laughed. She took a look of mock seriousness and leaned in, kissing him tenderly on the lips, whispering huskily: "Will y' do it? Ah promise ta be a real good girlfriend, and Ah'll make every kiss as good as this one…"

He groaned, and they both knew the answer was yes.

_**xXx**_

Yeah, like I said, improving chapter length, this one was nine pages! It's a bit boring because I'm trying to get the rubbishy stuff out the way so we can get to the good stuff. :Rubs hand together excitedly:

Right so now they've struck a deal to split Pinky & the brain up, and how? By making them jealous of course! I'm gonna have _truckloads_ of fun with this one hehehehe….

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine, Marvels.

Thanks for all the scrummy reviews! Keep them coming! And for those of you who think their too good to review or who simply can't be bothered, I am not past begging so please please please review. Even if it's just one word. Even if it's just one letter. Even if it's just to flame me (hey if it makes the review number thing go up I don't mind _at all:)_


	4. Fade:Chap 4

Okay everyone! I'm on borrowed time so it won't be a long chappie!

_**Fade**_

It was morning.

A little after dawn she guessed. The birds were singing happily outside and the first few rays of light were peeking through the open window, on the bedside table was a rack of water, the ice long melted. She should get up, wake Remy and get him out her room before the others arose.

But she felt so good.

Remy was so warm, his skin smooth, his features so perfect.

Unbidden, a rush of emotion welled up inside her. It made her feel wanted, special, unique…loved?

Her thoughts rushed to Scott and the feeling vanished, she wondered why.

Remy stirred and woke, gazing sleepily at her and smiling. She smiled back and fiddled with a piece of his hair. "Are ya gonna ask me out today?"

His expression pulled into one of confusion. "I have to ask y' ou'?"

She sat up. "Yes."

"Yes o' course. I may have not seen some o' the people here for a while but there is no foolin' Kitty. That girl knows meh so well it's scary!"

"I suppose." He replied, raising and slacking one shoulder and propping himself up on an elbow. "Can I have anot'er kiss?"

He leant forward and she jump out the way before she could give in. "No. No more kisses."

"Y' kissed m' last night."

Yea' but…" She trailed off looking everywhere but at him sprawled out on the bed and recalling the _exact _reason she let him kiss her. "It was different."

His demon eyes narrowed and he rose up out of bed. "Oh really." He whispered in a way that made her realize he knew something was afoot. "How so? Did y' have a bet Did y' make a deal? Was it a test?"

Her wince told him\ all he needed to know.

"What kind of test?"

"Not a test really. An experiment, Emma has this theory. She says that every man will give a woman what she wants, as long as they believe they're getting something in return."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "what kind of somet'ing?"

Silence.

"Rogue?"

"Every man has his own preference."

Anger welled up inside him, And y' t'ought mine was Sex?"

She looked down.

Angry , he collected up his thing and stormed over to the door. "Y' know wha'. Y' ain' who I t'ought y' were."

Pools so deep a green shone in irritation. "And who did ya think ah was? Jean? Well Ah ain' Jean Honey, and the sooner ya realize tha' the better."

He ground his teeth together. "I wern' talkin' bout Jean." He spat. " I was talking bout a girl who I knew and _liked._ Y' migh' look like her, I didn' realize dat dis woman had vanished de day I left New Orleans."

And wrenching the door open, he sped out into the corridor, leaving her behind. Alone.


	5. Fade:Chap 5

_**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

_**Fade**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Something was bothering Kitty. Instinctively Fade could feel it. And something told her what it was as well…or at least who it was about.

Kitty's beautiful blue eyes were the most emotive part of her, and the way they dodged to Pete's direction assured Fade that Kitty was at the very least slightly uneasy around him. For a reason it wasn't hard to guess.

"Do ya lihke 'im Kit?" She asked softly as the person of discussion laughed at something Emma had said.

Shocked, Kitty gaped at her. "No!"

Fade raised an eyebrow and Kitty blushed and averted her gaze. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Good." Rogue replied happily, "Ah knew ya would, Lord knows Pete needs a woman in his lihfe, especially one like ya."

Kitty still looked shocked, "Aren't you…you know…jealous?"

Fade's face went blankly sarcastic. "Oh yea, excruciatingly. Shoul' Ah beh?"

The brunette shrugged. "Well it's just that you're always saying you love each other and…"

Fade was smiling, "Yea and? Go on, this is fascinating."

"You kissed him that day...At the airport."

Fade burst out laughing. "Kit ya'll have no ideah how stupid the thought of Pete an' Ah bein' in love is. It's almost as stupid as the thought of Emma and Pete datin'. Or Betsy an' Sean..."

A light shone in Kitty's eyes "Emma and Pete aren't dating?"

Fade chuckled again. "No! Ya don' understand. Pete's like our bro. I mean Pete and Emma did date…once. And both declared it the most ridiculous and scary experience of either life. Besides, Emma only went out with Pete to make Sean mad."

Gossip. Kitty's favourite _ever _subject. "Sean? Who's Sean?"

Fade rolled her stunning eyes. "Emma's on-off boyfriend. The two are completely in love but neither wanted to say the words first, so they broke up. So Emma used to pretend she didn't care, then when Sean started going out with Moira." Fade/Rogue shrugged and rose to get to the fridge, the continued.

"Emma got depressed and went out with Pete. Then Moira broke up with Sean because she said it was too weird and so now Emma misses him like crazy but she won't admit it. I think she should Psycho-analyse herself and get it over with, don't you?"

Kitty smiled slyly and watched as Fade removed a tub of ice cream from the fridge, collected a spoon and sat across from her. "That sounds pretty silly."

Rogue nodded her mouth full of Ice-cream. "Tell me about it. If only they weren't so god-damn stubborn."

Kitty nodded. "If they'd just talk to each other then they could work everything out."

"Exactly."

"And the girl should make the first move, 'coz the man won't ever do it."

Fade nodded, eyes on her Ice-cream. "I think so too."

Kitty smiled, satisfied. "Great, so when are you going to talk to Remy?"

The spoon dropped into the fast melting Ice-cream with a heavy plopping sound. "Ah'm not. Not until he talks to me."

It was Kitty's turn to roll her eyes. "You two have been skirting around each other for weeks. He says he won't talk to you unless you apologize, and you won't talk to him till he talks to you. What did you do?"

Fade sighed, digging the spoon into the ice cream once again, sarcasm filtering through her voice as she replied. "Ah tried to get 'im ta have wild uncontrollable sex wit' me. Unfortunately he's to in too in love wit' the resident redhead!"

As Kitty laughed at the thought of Remy being in love with Jean the door swung open and a tall brunette man poked his head inside, smiling.

"Someone talking about me?" he asked.

Kitty looked at Fade. Fade looked at Kitty. Pete narrowed his brilliant eyes and Emma sashayed over to the muscular man.

"I don't believe we've met." She purred, holding out a perfectly manicured hand for him to lay a kiss on. "You must have just arrived to see Fade. My name is Emma Grace Frost."

The man smiled and kissed her hand, but his eyes remained transfixed on the southern woman in front of him.

Fade rose from her chair, ice-cream completely forgotten. Emma lifted a perfect eyebrow and surveyed the two with calculating blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." He whispered. "My name is Scott Summers."

* * *

Remy was passing through the mansion halls shuffling cards when he passed Jean and Scott's room. And stopped suddenly.

The door was slightly ajar. Which could only mean…?

Without realizing it his feet carried he to the door and he pushed it open slightly to see a beautiful redhead standing alone in the dim room drinking from a glass of water.

"Still travel sick eh Red?"

She spun, startled, her locks of hair sweeping softly over her shoulders and catching the light, shining like dark fire.

She smiled at him. Ocean blue eyes dancing with delight at seeing him there, cherry red lips parting to reveal perfect teeth.

"Only with the planes." She breathed. "And it's getting better."

He gave a quick smile and leant against the doorframe. "So what drew y' home dis time?" he queried, pretending to be clueless. "Wait a second I t'ink I migh' know. Coul' it be a very good lookin' southerner wit' de mos' sexy body de worl' 'as ever seen, t'ick auburn hair and stunningly beautiful eyes?"

She giggled. "No. I'm here to see Rogue."

His brow furrowed. "Wha' y' mean Red. Remy was talkin' bout Rogue."

Jean's ivory cheeks coloured. "Oh I didn't realize…I thought you meant-,"

"Me." He supplied for her, lowering his dark eyes and gazing at the floor, and then he was grinning again, bright and alert " Y' t'ink I have de mos' sexy body in de worl' den, neh?"

Now it was her turn to lower her eyes. "No."

Smirking. "Don' be embarrassed none_ Belle, _Y' ain' de only one."

Confusion seeped into her face before she hid it with a smile. But suspicion and…disappointment...still swam in her gaze. Could she be wondering just who else thought he had the sexiest body in the world? Could she be thinking about the old friend turned new again?

"So" She breathed. "How have the two of you been getting along? I mean…with your past history and all?"

Slyly he smiled, a plan born of jealousy forming. "Real well act' ally."

Her smile faded a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah we've 'ad a few rough spots, bu' on de whole we've just been reminiscing' ol' times an' getting' real uh…close."

He topped the sentence off with a wistful smile as though he were picturing her face (Actually not that hard to do).

The whole sentence was a lie of course. He hadn't spoken to Rogue since her first morning back she returned and they'd been dancing round each other for months.

And Fade was thriving under the mansion roof. Back in her element she began to recover what she'd lost. Belonging. Clearly everything that day was an act. Fade was hardly flirty, always sarcastic and rarely downtrodden by anyone, not even Logan. It was clear that she was still the same girl that left.

And although annoyed that her sexy ways and flirty act was just that, an act, a part of him was excited that he hadn't lost the girl he liked all those years ago. Besides the fact that no-one would say why she left, no-one would give him the reason for her disappearance, and Remy liked his women.

"Well," smiled Jean, clasping her hands in front of her. "My significant other is already gone to find her so…shall we."

"After y', _Mon petite Belle"_ He smiled slightly full male lips stretching to crinkle his dazzling eyes and help his oh-so-sexy laugh lines to establish their existence.

For a second Jean was caught in a trance by his chiselled features coming to life. Her startlingly blue eyes swept across his toned body, now in the traditional over dramatic bowing position.

He smirked. "Checking m' out neh, _petite_?" He winked. "Can't say Remy blames y', he's one darn sexy _Homme_!"

Jean laughed nervously and took the arm he graciously offered her. But the back of her mind buzzed with questions.

Questions like: _What's with the innuendos? He's never used them round me before, so why now? What's with that crazy nickname? What happened to 'Chere'?_

_And exactly how close **have **_they_ gotten over these past few weeks?_

_

* * *

_

"Its impossible Scotty Ah don' care wha' ya say!"

Scott made a face at the southern beauty before him and cast his gaze across the wreck room to a dark-haired Chicagoan seated next to Pete.

"Hey Kitty!" He called, making the young woman blush and turn her head to look at him guiltily. Clearly the two had been flirting. "Help me out here please?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't listening."

Pete met Fade's eyes and gave her a very slow secretive smile as he sent seductive words he'd just whispered to Kitty through their telepathic link. As Fade listened, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open as she glared at him. No wonder Kitty blushed.

"…and Ro...Fade thinks you can't." Scott finished his explaination.

She raised a perfect eyebrow. "Ro…ade? That's not her name!"

"Kit, don't give him a Grammar lesson, just tahke mah side an' get 't over with."

Scott gaped. "That's not fair! You're leading the witness!"

Fade stuck her tongue out.

"I was going to agree with Fade anyway." Kitty replied with a small shrug of her dainty shoulders.

"Suuure you were…"

Fade gasped. "Ah did not hear _Scott Summers _make a sarcastic remark! For tha' would have ta mean tha' he had a sense of humour. Scott is ya feelin' well?"

He chuckled with very forced, very sarcastic laughter as the door swung open and a laughing couple walked in.

Scott grinned at the sight of his fiery-haired girl and jumped from his seat to greet her with a kiss.

Fade redirected her gaze as the couples lips met and came eye to fiery eye with a smirking Cajun.

He grinned and quirked an eyebrow at her, a soft smile playing across even softer-looking lips. He was daring her to make a comment. He expected her to back down, not speak…

Well, no one knew more then he that she hated to do the expected. If he could be sly, so could she…

"Well lookie here Scott." She grinned, eyes not leaving Remy's secretive face. "Another person ta join our debate...Heya Jeannie, long tihme no see, eh?"

In the corner a slow smile crept across Pete's face as the two women greeted each other with polite warmness. By tempting Remy with a debate, then snatching it away to invite Jean instead, Fade had initiated his presence and was now daring _him_ to speak.

"So what is this Debate about?" Queried Jean as she curled up in Scott's lap and his fingers entwined with hers.

Fade took a minute to watch their scene of affection with jealousy in her eyes, although no emotion showed across her flawless features, before directing her gaze back to Remy again.

"We were talking about the Native American, Quanah Parker." She breathed, eyes daring, urging him to make a move. "An' abou' 'is philosophy on how a man coul' be in love with two women 't once. Ah say is theory 's impossible, Scott disagrees, for 'is own, private reasons o'course. Wha' d' _you_ think Jeannie?"

She furrowed her brow in thought, digging up everything on her mind on morals. "I think that a man _can_ love two women, but their love is different. One can be wild, passionate love. The other more pure, more sanctified more…homely in a way."

"A man can' have two mates."

"But he can have a sister, and a mother. What of that? Is what he feels for them not love?"

"No, merely a strong affection for someone they have been told since birth they must love! They feel something for 'em, true. But 't has been branded love when it is not. Real love isn't lihke what you feel for y'r kin."

The room fell silent to listen to Rouges low, husky tones. Her words had everyone's interest peeked.

"People say 'Ah love you' t' their brothers and sisters because they have no other word for 't. This wild love you speak 'f 's merely desire…Passion…" Everyone missed Fade's eyes linger on Remy as she spoke her last word. " bu' 'f course, there are those select few who are passionate 'n their true love. But love lihke that is one in a million. Men must not choose between 'love' an' 'love', they choose between 'desire' an' 'love'."

A silence reigned throughout the room as everyone digested Fade's insightful words.

"Bu' den dere is de question." Breathed Remy softly "Which does de man choose?"

Her huge eyes pierced into him. "Tha' all depends on th' man an' he wan's, an' o' course what he is prepared to risk for his object of desire."

His voice sank to a very low, very husky, very _lustful _rumble from the back of his throat. His dark, dark eyes took in every miniscule pore of her face, perfect in the proportions of light and dark. He examined the sweep of a curl in her hair that brushed across her throat; he watched the ridiculously long curve of dark eyelashes that framed the most emotive and beautifully clear irises of the most perfect jade eyes that he had ever had the pleasure to look upon…

His Adams apple bobs in his throat as he swallows, then breathes in that oh-so-seductive voice. "What 'f he's willing t' risk everyt'ing? Hmm? What he do den?"

She was silent, merely smiling. He didn't need an answer from her. He was asking _himself_ the question. What did he do if he was willing to risk everything for Rogue?

Slowly, the conversation dwindled back into the room, and plans were made for tomorrow night at some club or other.

But neither southerner was listening.

Because in those few words spoken, tension of the very worst kind had seeped between them. Tension that can be described in only one word.

Sexual.

* * *

Right I was gonna go further but I thought you'd rather have a chapter that's short but on time (well closer to the deadline) than one that was long and completely off the mark ).

Nothing much happened today, Scott and Jean returned and I set up the scene for my next chappie….The night club! In which Remy decides he will do anything to help Fade be happy just as she decides she'll leave Scott and Jean be. But what will happen when Scott, under the influence of alcohol (of course) tells her he has more then friendly feelings toward her…?

Tune in next week…or when ever I decide to update :D

Review please!


	6. Fade : Chap 6

_**Fade**_

_**Chapter 6**_

She spun. A girly gesture that she didn't usually indulge in. But this was an exception.

The smoky green top was of satin, had sleeves that were puffy and slightly too big, covering much of her hand so only her fingers were visible.

The body of the top however, though femininely baggy like the sleeves, had an elasticised band at the bottom to enhance her luscious curves. The neckline was not particularly low cut, but was elegant and sloped just enough to show her left shoulder, not to mention the curve of one breast.

Stylishly cut jeans defined the shapeliness of her legs and black suede knee high boots completed the assemble.

Light make up was applied, dark eye shadow to create a smoky-eyed look, and a whisper of coloured gloss to make her lips appealing.

Yup, Kitty was right. She knew exactly how make her friends irresistible.

Fade smiled; satisfied with her reflection. When there was a knock at her door, she didn't bother to answer. Knowing who was on the other side, and also knowing they'd let themselves in.

She was right.

"Hey." Said a husky voice behind her, and Fade grinned at the reflection of her best friend.

Betsy smiled, a vision in dark Channel. The dress was backless and swooped low at the front, the folds of skirt dancing around her tanned knees.

A curved ringlet of mauve hair escaped the crown of curls atop her head and framed her face. Then Fade noticed something.

She was carrying straighteners.

_**XxxxxX**_

Remy stood slightly away from the rest of the group. Everyone was chatting animatedly, waiting for the last two members of their intended group to join.

Scott, Jean, Emma and Pete were having a conversation about Jean's hair. Well, really Jean and Emma were having a very… cold conversation about Jean's hair, Scott was staring around, absent minded, and Pete was nodding continuously, eyes constantly straying over to were Kitty sat.

Kitty was listening to Bobby and Jubilee, smiling at all the right times and nodding when Jubilee addressed her. Though her attention too seemed wavered.

And at last, the final two members made their appearance. Betsy, her hair curled and her black dress showing not-quite-enough flesh, and Rogue, a vision in green and black.

But her wild mane of luscious curls had been ironed out into a mass of shimmering silken strands that caught the light and shattered it into a hundred thousand pieces.

The second she entered her eyes sought him out and he had to contain himself from calling out to her, instead he smiled, and she dipped her head to hide the returning gesture.

After the girls were done fawning over the bouncy, shimmering mane of usually curly hair, they set off, all agreeing to follow Bobby as he directed Scott to the correct destination.

But after Scott drove out the gates, intending to wait on the road outside, there appeared to be a problem with the seating in the second vehicle. And Remy could hear the solutions suggested as he wheeled his bike round the SUV.

"—we can't share seats, that's dangerous—"

"—it'll only be for a second, the club ain' that far—"

"—don' beh ridiculous Pete, Ah can't sit on yer lap. Ah'll just here tonight, ya'll have fun an'—"

"—No I have a better idea, why don't you ask Logan to borrow his bike—"

"—or, you could ask Remy to catch a ride with him."

Remy froze at the sound of his name, heard Rogue immediately brush the suggestion aside, saying that Remy and her weren't the best of friends at the moment.

But at everyone else persisting the idea, Fade was gently pushed into his direction to ask.

He stood stock still, waiting for her voice behind him, or her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah don' believe that ya wern' listenin' in our conversation, an' 'f ya don' wanna give meh a ride then tha's fine wit' me."

Good god, he could almost feel how nervous she was. Why was she so scared round him? He'd done nothing to her…

Apparently he had spoken before his head thought it through because the door of the SUV swung shut and the car started off into the night.

Leaving Rogue alone with him.

He grit his teeth against the uncontrollable emotions that arose when she put her arms round him.

It's going to be a long drive.

_**XxxxxX**_

Remy shuts off the motorbike engine as they pull up outside the noisy club named 'The Glade'.

Absently, Remy looked around for the SUV, and made a comment about the others absence. Rogue smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Scott got lost." She replied, rubbing her temple with a forefinger, "So Bobby's gone t' help them out. They ain't far away; we should jus' wait for 'em here."

Remy nodded slightly and dug in his trench coat pocket for his cigarettes. Pulling out one and touching his finger to the end. In a second, the tip was inflamed and he inhaled the grey smoke.

A pair of shining Jade eyes watched his every movement as he leant against the side of the wall next to which he was parked.

A few minutes passed with only the club music washing over them. Then, at long last, he spoke.

"What's de deal wit' Summers den?"

At he confused gaze he chuckled, and elaborated. " Why d' y'…y' know…"

"Love 'im?" She smiled, flicking a strand of silver hair back from her face. "Ah don' know. S'jus'…When Ah was in th' Brotherhood, it seemed like ev'rybody was against meh – ya know what Ah mean?"

He nodded, knowing only to well what she meant.

"Pietro was always making snide li'l comments, Lance always resented meh- but then Lance resented ev'rybody that wasn't Kitty in those days-Blob and Toad always more preoccupied with their next meal then makin' a new friend. And all the X -Men hated mah guts.

"An' then there was Scott –The light. After Ah said no then the X-Men originally, Scott –an' o' course Logan- well…they were the only ones who seemed t' care whether o' not Ah lived o' died."

Remy furrowed his brow in confusion. "Den why don' y' love Logan?"

She looked up sharply. "Ah do love Logan…it just ain't the same. Logan's more like father to me then a potential boyfriend. Ah'm Guessin' it's the same sort o' story wit' Jean."

He nodded. "How d' y' know dat?"

Her huge eyes looked sad. "Kitty tol' meh what 't was like fo' ya when ya first joined. Ah'm real sorry they were all so mean t' ya. But in their defence –Ya did kidnap a member of their team."

He crushed the rest of the cigarette under the heel of his boot before sitting beside her on the bike. He smiled at her…it was weak but heartfelt. "About dat. Y' know I never mean' t' 'urt y' right?"

She returned the smile. "Yeah Ah know, yoah Daddy was in danger and y' woul' 'ave done anythin' t' stop his untimely demise right?"

He chuckled, unable to stop himself. "Somein' like dat."

She grinned at him, the light dancing behind her eyes making them appear huge and slightly surreal. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek and sighed. "Ah'm sorry fo' not bein' there when y' joined."

He twirled a strand of red-brown hair around his forefinger. " An' I'm sorry f'r pretending I didn't care dat much abou' y' all dose years ago."

Her brow furrowed with confusion, only to slack when he laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

The air suddenly became hot, hard to breathe as what started as a trivial conversation turned into something more heated, more powerful…more sexual.

Slowly, Remy inched forward, Rogue mirroring his actions. He was going to kiss her…and she wanted him to.

A hairs breadth away and a horn screamed behind them, the loud engine of an SUV died and Pete got out to stride up to them.

She jumped away from him eyes huge and guilty looking. She gave him a secretive smile and turned toward the club door.

He was so close to getting through to the girl from his past -- and the arrival of an SUV ripped her away from him again.

He sighed heavily and followed Kitty to the door – just missing the knowing glance passed between two British women.

_**XxxxX**_

Okay that has to be it for now guys.

Ta

Wild


	7. Fade: Chap 7

_**Fade**_

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Is it Enough..?_**

She was having fun.

Way too much fun.

A smile crossed her face as she felt him grip her hips from behind, she responded by looping an arm around his neck and leaning further into him.

She never knew clubs could be such fun. Hell, she never knew _dancing _could be.

But with Pete around everything seemed fun.

She spun around and smiled at him, watching as he licked his lips. She found herself staring and daydreaming about him leaning forward, closer and closer…

…It took her a second to realize he _was_…

Gently she mirrored his actions and met him halfway, kissing him lightly on the lips.

And they stayed there, wrapped around each other so tightly it seemed they were melded together, the loud, primitive music washing over them on the dance floor.

Yes Kitty mused, clubbing was fun.

But dancing was better

_**XxxX**_

"Ten bucks Betts."

The purple-haired Brit stared and spun her head round "Where?"

Fade inclined her head to the kissing Pete and Kitty on the dance floor, Betsy sighed.

"Double or nothin'?"

Fade laughed, "Ah'm intrigued."

Betsy leaned forward. "Bet you can't get Remy to agree to _it_."

Fade chanced a glance behind her, where the youngest LeBeau child was busy entertaining a group of leggy peroxide blondes.

She looked back into Betsy's, dark purple-blue eyes. Then shook her head. "No."

At Betsy's perplexed look she continued. "He ain' too hot on the ideah Betts, Ah don' wanna push things. Besides, Ah'm startin' t' have doubts on it."

Betsy's magnificently arched eyebrows shot up so far and fast they were in danger of being lost in her hair. "What? Why?"

Rogue, who had then been smiling at a dark man across the room, jerked her head round to stare at Betsy. "Ya singin' a different tune from th' otha day…"

_Well done Eliza_ Came Emma's sarcastic voice inside her head. _If you weren't such a dope sometimes maybe we'd be able to get some things past her once in a while…_

"I…uh..." Betsy brain fumbled desperately for an excuse. Fade was still waiting, and growing more and more impatient with each passing second

"Well?" she pressed, flipping a stand of shining silver hair from her face. "somthin' wrong wit' those vocal cords o' yours?"

_Yes, come on Elizabeth, _Emma egged on; _let's listen to your wonderful **lies**…_

"I don' like Jean!"

Betsy could almost see Emma slap her forehead.

Fade started. "Whay th' hell not? She's been perfectly nice t' ya."

Betsy plastered on a smile, "Now whose singing the different tune?"

Fade inclined her head slightly, as though acknowledging Betsy's point. Then she went back to gazing – somewhat wistfully in Betsy's opinion—at Remy.

"So about these doubts…"

Fade let out a gusty sigh and slumped slightly against the edge of the bar. "Ah'm startin' t' wonder if all this is get a li'l out o' hand. Ah feel like an obsessive schoolgirl wit' a real bad crush. Ah mean, maybe if Scott is happy wit' Jean there's no real problem, don't Ah love 'im enough t' wan' 'im t' be happy?"

Betsy's brow furrowed, but before she could even attempt a reply her conversation companion was swept away by the very dark haired man she'd previously been smiling at for a dance.

Betsy sighed and took a gulp from her drink, sending a smile to the bartender.

"She doesn't suspect anything." She said to the person creeping up behind her, flipping a strand of purple hair out her eyes.

The blonde slipped into the seat beside her, crossing one long leg over the other and dusting an invisible spec of dirt from her otherwise immaculate skirt.

"But how long is that going to last?" She asked softly "If you keep blurting out ridiculous things?"

Annoyed, Betsy spun to face Emma. "I'm not even sure this_ is_ going to work! How the hell are two people supposed to fall in love if their entire relationship is a sham to get the occupants of _another_ relationship?"

Emma's stunning eyes narrowed. "Haven't I told you enough times? Remy and Fade are _already_ in love! _They're_ the only ones that don't know it yet!"

Another sigh was issued from the dark haired woman as she watched Fade on the dance floor. "And if it doesn't work out?" She whispered "If we end up hurting rather then helping? Could you live with that?"

Emma followed her gaze.

"I'd have to."

_**XxxX**_

They weren't the only ones watching the dancing woman and her dark haired companion.

Mere feet away from Betsy and Emma a red-eyed Cajun surrounded by blondes watched her every movement intently.

She was turning many male heads – and quite a few female too. She entranced and awed whatever she did. The sway of her hips, the flash of her darkly green eyes, the swing of the mahogany shower of hair- now curling at the ends due to perspiration.

"She looks so happy doesn't she?"

He turned his head to see that one of the blondes was Emma, where she had come from he was clueless.

He smiled though, he genuinely liked Emma. "Yeah."

Out the corner of his eye he could see Emma duck her head, swallow. "She isn't."

Fiery eyes spun to transfix themselves to ice blue pools. "Wha' y' mean?"

Emma regarded him coolly. "There are a handful of people she's ever let in Remy. Even less that have made her smile…"

Remy jerked his dark head toward the couple on the dance floor. "He don' seem t' b' doin' t' badly."

Emma didn't smile. "It's fake." She supplied unashamedly "It fools everyone into believing she's content, makes people believe she's happy, it's how she gets by. She's a marvellous actress. But no matter how good, she can't fool someone who's seen inside her head."

Fade laughed at something her partner said, looped her arms around his shoulders when he gripped her hips, a sultry smile across her features. "Why are y' tellin' me dis?"

"Because," said the other, "I know for a fact that you've seen beneath the mask too. You know that there's only one thing she's really ever wanted…"

_And it's not you…_

For a second he thought Emma had spoken the words of truth, but he knew they came from him.

He looked across to ask another question, but she had already left.

He looked back at Fade, found her leaving the dance floor with her companion, seemingly absorbed in his words. But in the space of a second, she looked up.

Her dark green eyes flashed toward him and he swallowed.

So what she didn't want him? So what she wanted Slim? So what? He didn't care right?

So it did hurt him to help?

After all, wasn't it the least he could do?

Didn't he owe her that, no matter how many times she said she'd forgiven him for the Louisiana incident?

Didn't he love her enough to want her to be happy?

_**XxxX**_

Scott Summers prided himself on being a level headed man. He felt good about the fact that it took a lot to make him lose his cool.

However…

That night Scott came across a foe that was giving him a hard time, and no matter how many times he tried to sugar coat it, he had to admit the alcohol was winning.

There was no excusing the swaying every time he walked, the slurring of his speech, or the way Logan's deep chuckle filtered through his ears when his head lolled forward.

Fortunately for Scott, every time someone goes astray, another comes to help them out.

In this case, it was Rogue.

He could see her sweeping across the room, an angel in the smoky, unbearably loud hell.

He tried to focus on the angry words she sent to Logan, but his ears didn't work, agitated, her told her so.

At least he thought he did.

Obviously he said something else, something funny, because Logan erupted into laughter and a soft smile played across her lips.

He decided he rather liked that smile.

And the lips.

He dug a finger into his ear, and that seemed to do the trick, because in a second he could hear her inquire as to Jean's presence. To which she was told his love had gone to fetch a car to take him home.

He didn't want to go home, he insisted, he hadn't drunk nearly enough yet. And besides, the night had only just begun.

This was enough to get a fit of chuckles from Logan (who by now had tears pooling in his eyes), before he had to contain them after a mock glare from the angel of mercy.

Giving Logan a playful slap and shooting daggers from her eyes, Rogue leant forward and looped one of Scott's arms round her shoulders. The she lifted him from his stool and carried him from the club.

All three where oblivious to the burning eyes watching their every move.

_**XxxX**_

"No, no careful Scott. Scott look there's a-,"

"Ow!"

Fade grinned as she tried to help Scott across the road. This was easier said then done however, because he kept swaying in and out of consciousness.

Eventually though, she managed to get him to sit on a bench outside the club fairly unscathed, and began to search the streets for Jean.

It was then he began to speak.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, playing with a lock of semi- straight hair. "If it hadn't been for Jean…oh, the things we could have done..."

"Yea, well," Said she, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat beside him. "Jean's around so-,"

Scott nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, she is. And I love her, don't get me wrong. But even though I know I should be grateful – I never forgot you. I never could. And now your back I dream about you sometimes – a lot of the time. Nearly always actually…"

Rouge stared as he gazed at her blearily…lovingly almost, and swallowed.

"Scott Ah-,"

The sound of a car horn cut across her sentence and both looked over to see Jean climbing out the front.

"Thanks Rogue." She exclaimed, helping Scott off the bench. "I thought I was never gonna get back!"

Fade smiled, guilt welling inside her, watching as Scott lay a sloppy kiss on Jeans cheek and she shed away from his stinking breath. "What took ya'll so long?"

"Oh, you know." Replied the other, strapping a now dozing Scott in. "I had to round up everybody who came in the car with us. Turns out Bobby left ages ago, so it's just you and Remy left. Will you be staying out late?"

"Nah," Fade answered, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Ah'll get the Cajun out soon an' we'll head home too."

A little more conversation was passed between them, during which Fade wondered why she had never liked Jean – she was nice enough after all—before Jean eventually climbed behind the driver's seat and drove away.

After the car had sped round the corner Fade sank onto the bench again. Despite herself, she then did something she hadn't done for a very long time.

As the first few fat, glittering tears fell from her eyes, some identical to them fell from the sky. And suddenly she was no longer the beautiful, confident woman she had for so long fooled the world into thinking she was. She was no longer happy, healthy Fade. She was a lonely teenage girl with no memory of touch. A bad influence among good, law-abiding children.

In a second, she was Rogue all over again.

Just when she thought she was free forever.

And she still had no idea she was being watched.

_**XxxX**_

_**See, I had problems with this chapter. First I liked it, and then I didn't. Then I just got bored of it—then when I eventually finished it, I read it through to discover I don't like it at all. So I erase the whole thing and start again. Life is so trying sometimes.**_

_**Anyway, right now (As you may have already guessed) I'm just getting boring stuff out the way. I the next chapter Remy agrees to her plan and the ball starts rolling…**_


	8. Fade : Chap 8

_**Fade**_

_**Chapter 8**_

She was crying.

Remy didn't know why the thought got to him so much. He'd seen people cry before – and had many times been the reason for those tears. It wasn't something he delighted in, wasn't something he was proud of. It always made him feel bad but…

This was something else entirely.

With each tear that fell, he was consumed by a deeply rooted hatred for himself that passed for a glorious instant before overwhelming him again. With each mournful sob, his heart gave a tug to let him know his sorrow.

With each shattering, shaky breath, a little more of him died away.

He wanted pick her up – to take her far, far away from the X-men. He wanted to take her away from civilization in general – to take her to a place only he knew of, a place where no one could reach her, no one could touch her…

…well almost no one.

He wanted to hug her, wanted to sooth her and her fears away, wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her so hard she forgot about Scott Summers, about Jean Grey, about the world that had given her life, made a mockery of her, scorned her and tortured her – was torturing her still…

But most of all he just wanted to kiss her.

He couldn't bear the tears, couldn't take the sinful drops of ice that froze his soul and poisoned his blood…

So he decided to stop them.

He sat down beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder and tugging on it, realising all too soon that her appearance was changing…

The dark hair was becoming curlier – like it was before she straightened it. It was becoming more brownish then red, more down-like than silky, and started to become shorter – as though retreating back into her scalp.

Hair like it was when he first met her.

Then she turned her eyes to him. Eyes larger, eyes ever so slightly slanted instead of round. Pained eyes pooled with tears that might as well have been blood for they had the same effect on him. Eyes more grey than green, eyes flecked with silver and gold and black...

Eyes he used to see when he looked at her.

She was turning into Rogue again.

And then he realized that she was _always_ Rogue, and when Emma said she wore a mask she meant it quite literally.

He saw the moment of recognition, of realization – realization that he had caught her without her protection – her guard. The mouth dropped open. The tears stopped. The eyes widened…

…Not widened, _rounded…_

She was putting the mask back on. Locking him out…

…No, locking herself _in…_

Shutting Rogue in – losing her and finding Fade.

The hand gripped her pale shoulder – Rogue's shoulder. Not Fade. Rogue…

The girl from his past.

The tortured, Scathed, jaded little Goth he had sparred with, kidnapped…

_Loved._

"Don'." He breathed. "Don' shut 'er away."

A moment of absolute stillness erupted like an explosion between them.

"Scott." She whispered. "Scott said-,"

"I know." He cut her off. "I know wha' he say, I saw."

"What do Ah do?" she sobbed, searching his eyes for an answer. "How do Ah help mahself?"

He didn't have an answer, so he pulled her toward him instead. She buried her head in his chest and cried, sobs wracking her body, tearing his heart…

When it was over he held her there, digging his face into her sweet-smelling hair, his hand running over soft, heated skin.

"Do y' know what happens tonigh'?"

He felt rather then saw her shake her head.

"Tonigh' is th' night we decide t' make a go o' it."

She jerked away from him, searching his face, his eyes.

He cleared his throat and continued, staring down into the delicately slanted orbs of greyish-green. "We decide we ain' gonna go t' de mansion, an' ins'ead we go o'er t' an aparmen' o' mine in de city, where we stay up an' talk all nigh'."

Whispered, "What do we talk about?"

He shrugged, offered a weak smile. "Anyt'in'. Everyt'in'. An' den we decide t' go out next Saturday. Dat is" he added, lifting his gaze to hers "'f y' still wan' t'?"

There was a lengthy pause. Then…

"Ah wanna. Ah think…Ah thought…Ah mean-,"

"Y' wanna stop dis façade, y' can do 't anytime _Chere. _I won' make no fuss. I promise. Only…"

Slanted auburn brows knotted together. "Wha'? Wha' is it ya wan' in return."

"When I speak t' y', I wan'_ you _t' talk. No some persona y' made up. And when we're alone, I wanna see _Rogue. _Not Fade. _D'accord?" _

She smiled, sniffed, wiped away an errant tear "That'll be easy, Remy; ya always bring her out anywayz."

He smiled sadly, reaching a hand out to touch the soft auburn tresses, mesmerised by the way the light transformed when it fell upon it. The way clear white light turned to an auburn hue – shattered into tiny fragments of light…

His gaze travelled to her eyes, directed to them by the ridiculously long lashes. He gazed into them, loving the way a pool of light was trapped inside. Loving the way that when she tilted her head they turned from greenish- grey to full on vibrant green, and when they darted round _his _face, probing _his _eyes, he caught glimpses of the scattered gold dust earthed inside them.

He lips were the last thing to survive his scrutiny, full; pouty lips the colour of wine. Hardly aware of his own actions, he leaned forward – his heart giving a tug of excitement when he realized she was copying him. Mirroring him.

He was going to kiss her, and she wanted him to.

He only closed his eyes when he saw the sweep of her lashes. Her lips not only looked like wine, they tasted like it too. He smelt of spice and smoke; and something else, something earthy and undeniably male.

This wasn't a manipulative kiss, wasn't used to gain her farther ground – secure his cooperation. She wanted to kiss him. She knew it. So did he.

And both loved it.

Gently, he took his exploration further, tugging of her lower lip, probing with his tongue – and delighted when she returned his gesture. He reached to pull her closer, crushing her against him, letting her see how much he wanted her – needed her, and she responded freely.

He was dimly aware of a sound behind them – something that sounded like a scuffle and a grunt…

…something that sounded like a fight.

He pulled away from her, realizing what was happening – what was wrong.

Jean was wrong – they weren't the last members of the x-men in that club…

…Logan was still inside…

…or had been, up until about five minutes ago.

At present, he was standing four feet away from them, fists clenched, eyes narrowed, claws extended, nose crinkled up in what was evidently a sniff.

The cold truth hit Remy like a cold shower, just when Rogue gasped and hid behind her mask.

Wolverine could smell her tears…

…and they made him livid.

Growling, he lunged for Gambit – who managed to push Fade aside and extend his staff- pole-vaulting himself into the air and landing on the back of the bench with perfect balance as wolverine's claws became embedded in the splintering wood.

He snarled at Gambit, "You made her cry. You son of a bitch! How dare you touch her?"

With an almighty wrench he pulled the trapped claws from the bench, the splintered wood collapsing under Remy's weight and knocking him off balance.

Ready to defend himself, ready to fight for her, Gambit flipped himself from the broken bench in front of Logan, Bo staff held at a defensive angle. He had long since suspected a father- daughter kinship between Wolverine and the object of his affection, and had expected this. He knew Logan didn't believe him capable of hurting Rogue in a physical sense – which was hat he was implying – but he'd long since come to terms with the fact that Logan would attempt to frighten him off – or prove his worth and devotion - in the only way Logan knew how – fighting.

"Remy'll fight y' ol' man." He smirked. "Jus' hope y' don' hur' y'self."

"Stop it both of you!"

Both men looked round to see the furious southerner – in the image of Fade Remy noticed with disappointment – glaring at them, hands of hips.

"Logan – go home. Remy and Ah got thangs ta discuss an' it'll go a lot faster withou' ya here."

"Oh yeah." Spat the vengeful Canadian, "Sure looked like ya had a heated debate there darlin' – sorry ta have interrupted your _discussion._" He withdrew his claws and straightened, glaring at the tiny figure. "Now I don' care what you call yerself now – yer still Rogue and I am still a member of authority – not ta mention one of your appointed guardians-,"

"No Logan," She interrupted, glaring just as hard, "You _were_ my guardian – Ah ain' sixteen anymore. Ah know what Ah want and Ah do as Ah please. We've had this discussion an' Ah don' wanna have it again wit an audience," She gestured a perfectly manicured hand to Remy, who stood there, transfixed, watching a woman barely more then a girl chastise the Wolverine "You know how Ah feel abou' ya, but ya gotta accept that ya ain' the only man in mah life now."

Logan swallowed, glared, nodded, and strode purposefully toward Remy, knocking his staff out the way and grabbing a fistful of shirt, yanking him close to his face.

"You hurt her. You die."

The he just walked off. Glaring and muttering, and half-petrifying the staring crowd on his way.

Wide- eyed Remy stared round at Rogue who had a contented smile on her face.

"Oh y' foun' that amusin' did y', y' new boyfrien' bein' almost mauled by y' lap dog?"

She grinned at him, laughing at his choice of words as well as his sentence. "A li'l yea." She laughed. "But that ain' why Ah'm laughin'."

"Oh no?" He sidled up close, smirking when she became uncomfortable.

"No." She slipped her hand in his and smiled at him – a genuine smile. "Congrats Remy, we just climbed the first hurdle of our relatationship!"

He smiled down at her. "C'mon _Chere_, let's go get some sleep."

**The end**

**Nah I'm kidding ;)**

**Review! **


	9. Fade : Chap 9

A/N: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know – long time no write. And really I have no excuse, and no explanation. So instead I must humbly beg your forgiveness and say –I am truly sorry – but I believe my time in the Fanfiction world might be drawing to a close.

But I would never leave you guys hangin' :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Remy or Rogue. Or any x-men. Or any x-men's associates….Or scrabble.

_**"So many thing I would have done, but clouds got in my way."**_

**_Joanie Mitchell, "Both sides now"_**

_**Fade**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Congrats Remy, we just climbed the first hurdle of our relationship."_

_He smiled down at her "c'mon Chere, lets go get some sleep"_

_**Two months later…**_

"Y' such a liar _Chere._"

"Ah swear by all tha' is Holy it's the gawd's honest truth!"

Remy had to laugh at the defiant, upturned chin and sticking out bottom lip. Pinching his 'beloved girlfriend' on the nose and watching her try to conceal a smile, Remy accused her again. The glittering, grey-green eyes shone in the electrical light from the Rec. Room's television, the once shy, concealed glint flashed up at him whilst Scarlett O'Hara begged Rhett Butler not to leave her for the fifth time that week.

Remy couldn't believe he'd almost said no to this – spending hours on end with the auburn haired beauty had been what had kept him sane these past couple of months, what with all the baby sitting and countless missions – Remy was starting to wonder what life would be like without the radiant smile of his best friend every morning and night.

Actually, Remy mused, nights were becoming a bit of a problem now, what with them having to pretend they were sleeping together, due to all the visiting X-men desperate to see Rogue – rooms were running out, soon there'd be none left, and Remy had no idea what excuse he'd have then.

Rogue would come into his room at night (or vice-versa) and the two of them would talk or play cards till everyone had fallen asleep, then she would sneak back into hers. This factor annoyed the southern belle more then just a little – who had almost been caught twice sneaking across the mansion's corridors. But Remy refused to risk it, two months of chastity (even though Rogue said it wasn't necessary) and surviving on borrowed kisses and heated embraces that only took place in the eyeline of others was driving him to insanity – even whilst his companion kept him sane.

And Gambit wasn't sure just how many kisses he could take before he lost control.

And right now, cuddling up on the sofa, holding her in his arms, bantering like they'd known each other a lifetime…pushing boundaries just wasn't worth losing this, losing her.

Nope, lines just had to be drawn, and having her stay all night was where they're friendship had to end, that first night in his New York apartment was bad enough.

Bad enough having her sleep right next to him, her body almost begging for touch, without the constant sighs and that oh-so-inconvenient habit of cuddling up she had.

There would be no more nights like that.

"-can' believe _you_, the biggest liar of all time-,"

Remy smiled again. "Ever heard th' 'sspression, 'takes one to know one' _petite_?"

The only indication she heard him was ignorance and a withering glare. "- could possibly even _imply_ tha' Ah would-"

Zoning out and consenting just to watch her rant, Remy chose the opportunity to tune in on his surroundings. It didn't take him long to pinpoint the three little spies.

Uncharacteristically glad at the discovery of being watched (and not daring to ask himself why) he threw companion a lop-sided grin and a wink, and then sidled up close to her.

Rogue, having missed the wink due to staring at the breathtaking smile, looked at her friend with an odd look on her face, cocking her head to one side and staring. He was so close, so close she could feel the heat from him- despite the coolness of his demeanour, of eyes that burned with slow, destructive fire…

He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, trailed his fingers across her parted lips. He wasn't smiling anymore, in fact he looked a little unsure, but there was a relaxed air in his speech, the cockiness only a Lebeau could pull off.

"Oh, Chere," he breathed, his voice heavy with lust, "Remy don' even 'member what we were fightin' over."

And Rogue had to fight to keep the voice steady, the desire under control. "Ya shoul'! Yoah always th' one tha' starts it!"

Her remark drew a chuckle from her arrogant lover "True, but' mebbe dats cos I jus' love t' end it."

"Love ta thank ya got th' upper hand ya mean! Well Ah personally don' like th' way ya deal with situations ya create, an' this tihme ah ain' gonna stand fo' 't."

"Y' jus' need a li'l convincing', is all. Y' come roun' t' my way o' t'inkin', an' dats fo' sure."

Auburn hair swung round pale shoulders as she laughed, shaking her head. "Ain' nothin' in this worl' gonna change mah min' bout _you _swamp rat. Mah daddy taught meh ta spot a cheater when Ah saw one. An' the only tihme ya think his way is when ya opposite ends o' a card table."

"I'm t'inkin o' using dat table fo' a lot more dan cards games _Chere_."

Narrowed silver-green eyes and a voice laced with sarcasm "Really? Coz Ah always wanted ta learn Scrabble!"

"Wha' 'bout twister?"

She smiled, pretending to contemplate it.

"Strip twister dat is."

She had a musical laugh. "Yoah're disgustin'!"

His eyebrows shot up so far they were in danger of being lost in his hair, "Is dat a yes?"

"Uh, No."

A fraction closer, a decibel lower. "Is it a no? B'coz Remy t'ink we need to find summin' a li'l more creative t' do come bedtime…"

The huge eyes darted across his face, as though her answer was etched there. A deep, male laugh sounded somewhere down the hall. The pupils of her eyes dilated as the ember inside danced and fanned to a raging flame…

…And he leaned closer, she did to. Inches away from each other, hitched breath and a gasp from the door, and then…

"What's got you three so interested then?"

"What's got them so quiet you mean!"

Remy sighed and hung his head, disappointed, turning just in time to see a perfect, purple-painted nails push the door all the way open, and the three spies take off down the hall.

"Ooh!" Said Betsy, lavender eyes wide with feigned shock, pulling the door to "Your gonna have to come back later luv, Rogue a trifle busy…"

"Busy?" A very loud, very male, very _Scottish_, voice sounded behind Betsy, "what could that little southern rat be doing that she could not put off for five minutes to see the most gorgeous piece of meat that ever graced this house…well, besides herself of course?"

"Getting up close and personal with the _second_ most gorgeous piece of meat in the building Sean-,"

But Betsy's last sentence was eclipsed by the excited southerner, whose startling round eyes grew wide at the sound of his voice before she had flown to the door, yanking it open and jumping on the tall figure outside who responded to her bear hug with equal enthusiasm, his hand luggage lying forgotten at his feet.

At last Rogue was set back on her feet and Remy got a good look at the red-haired, green-eyed Scottish man a little shorter than him, and then he was being dragged across the rec. room floor to shake hands with the latest addition.

As Remy gripped his hand, he could feel Sean sizing him up, so Remy did the same. The Scot was quite strongly built, and had big, powerful hands. The muscles beneath his palm flexed and Remy knew Sean was thinking he could take him on. Remy grinned at him, thinking that he couldn't wait to get him in the danger room.

Rogue was babbling on about the perks of either character and their similarities watching nervously, clearly desperate for them to get on.

Deciding to oblige her, he made small talk, to which Cassidy responded warmly. And Remy decided he quite liked him.

A noise from behind them made them all turn to see Emma, a vision in white chiffon, staring at them – at Sean- like she'd seen a ghost.

Cassidy tensed, the atmosphere shifted, and Remy was able to guess the history behind the two.

"Emma" He spoke, taking a step toward her, for a second looking like he was going to risk a hug, then thought better of it, holding out his hand. "It's nice to see you."

Emma Frost glided toward him, and greeted him with as much warmth as her namesake implied. Outside impenetrable and perfect, save for a clenched right fist. Gambit allowed himself a private smile, looked like rogue wasn't the only one who wore masks.

Stunning blue eyes darted toward him over Remy's shoulder, and narrowed. The queen was stung.

_Are we to be invaded by all of England?_

The thought was dark, bitter, and un-characteristic because of whom it belonged to, at first he thought the voice inside his head was a trick, but a quick turn of his head quelled any doubts he was having.

Jean was leant against the doorframe, arms crossed, red hair splayed across her shoulders and sulky look on her beautiful face.

Red on black eyes shot back toward Emma, who now had a happy air, whose pale lips and frozen eyes held a triumphant tilt. Her eyes diverted toward him from Sean only once, but the message was clear.

The white queen had been stung, but she was more then happy to sting back.

**_XxxxX_**

Remy lay back against the pillows, fingers interlocked behind his head and eyes closed, opening only when Fade emerged from the en suite bathroom, hair hanging in wet tangles as she towel dried it. She smiled at him as she sat on the edge of his bed, her back to him. Wringing the water out, glistening droplets shining on her shoulder, she began to try to persuade him – once again – it would be a better idea for her to stay in his room again.

"I don't see why it' such a problem for you, we're both adults, and besides – I have to-,"

She broke off as he took the towel from her hands, just so he could touch her – he had to keep his hands busy. "Let m' do dat _Chere_."

"Oh," she replied, voice shaky, "Thanks…I…um..."

He grinned, more than a little satisfied that he was affecting her as much as she was him. "Have to…" he helped.

"-Have to walk past Sean's room – who may just be the lightest sleeper in existence-,"

"Can' y' turn int' Rogue again?"

"Oh for gawd's sake Remy!" Rogue – as she was Rogue again now- exclaimed, turning and tearing the damp towel from his fingers, "Ah'm tryin' t' have a serious conversation wit' ya, an' y' ain' even listenin'."

Annoyed, she got up, more due to having to separate herself from him than anything else. She threw the towel into the basket and picked up his comb from the dresser. "It's always th' same! Ah can' talk t' ya 'bout anythin' 'coz ya always fobbing me off or distractin' me or-,"

"Remy wern' distactin y''-,"

"Yeah, ya were. Ya know ya were. Ya always do, an' – "Running out of steam, she dropped the comb on the side table and, directed her eyes away from him. ," Ah can't keep doing this Remy. Ah _can't._ Ah can'' be so close to ya an' not have ya talking to meh. Ah don' wanna be near ya an' have t' wonder if ya mad at meh or uncomfortable wit' summin. Ah need ya t' talk to meh. Ah need ya to help me. To help meh out wit' this whole…thang…coz Ah…Oh jus' forget it!"

Burnt out, Rogue threw herself down on the bed, facing away from him, and lay still.

"Y' can' stay here Rogue." He whispered.

"Whay? Whay can't ah stay. We're both adults here an'-,"

"_Chere-,"_

"Just…Whay? Tell meh that."

Taking a deep breath, Remy sketched his eyes across her form; there were still droplets on her shoulders from her fast drying hair, and Gambit could no longer resist the urge. Slowly, he slid across the bed toward her.

The air heated in seconds, so hot and heavy it was as if there was no air at all, which just may have been the reason it was so difficult for either to breathe.

Keeping control, Remy slid his palm along the curve of her shoulders, the dip of her waist and swell of her hip, then along her back.

"I have t' have somet'in' _Chere_." He husked, " I have t' heave somet'in' dat's mine. Some place. Dere has to be boundaries between us, or dis ain' gonna work at all."

The voice was small muffled. "Maybe boundries are th' reason we're goin' insane."

"Mebbe." He replied. "But the lines are far to blurred as it is. Wit'out us makin' t'ings worse."

She turned to face him, and he wished she hadn't, because tears shone in her astounding eyes and a little moisture made her cheeks look dewy and fresh.

Good god, she was beautiful.

So beautiful he could forget everything, all about boundries and sweep her away in a whirlwind of kisses and caresses and heady whispers till she forgets everything too and they turn this whole debacle, the whole façade into something real, something tangible and feasible, something….

What? What could he turn it into? A Relationship? Love? No.

Sex? Lust? More probable, more definite. But still fleeting, still something lost within, at most, a few months.

You don't build a life on sex.

Don't, but not necessarily _can't._

_Could_ you do it?

"What do ya mean?" She whispered. "What's wrong Remy?"

"I don' know." He replied, entirely honestly, but to his own question, not hers. He looked at her, right into her depths, into her soul, shaking his head. "I don' know anyt'ing anymore. All I know is dat I wan' y' so much. More dan anyone else, longer dan anyone else. Years.

"So long, I don' even 'member how long." He was talking to himself now looking through rather that at her. "Wha' are y' doin' t' me? An' why can' I understand? I always understand. But dese feelings…" He stared at his hands, then at her face, but when he saw that confusion laced across it he snaps out his reverie.

"Somet'in's wrong _Chere_." He whispers. "What are you doin' t' me? An' why won' y' stop?"

As if coming to his senses, he stands and walks – fast- toward the en suite bathroom, leaving Rogue on the bed, gazing with magnificent, silver-green eyes.

"Remy?" She whispered, just as he reaches the door, and he inclined his head, but only to bark at her.

"No Chere." He turned back toward the bathroom, hand clenched into a fist on the doorframe, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Y' can' stay tonigh'. I don' care 'f Sean does wake up, y' an inventive girl, I'm sure y' can t'ink up some lie or excuse."

Then with one last, over-the-shoulder, bitter glance at the figure on the bed, he left her, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Fade : Chap 10

Here it is the next instalment… as promised – delivered

_Disclaimer…disclaiming…_

_Here it is the next instalment… as promised – signed sealed and delivered. I'm actually rather proud of this one… _

"_Till everything feels like the movies, and you bleed just to know you're alive…"_

**Iris, Goo Goo dolls**

**(If ever there was a song for Rogue and Remy…)**

**Fade**

**Chapter 10**

**Better than yourself…**

Fade sat between Betsy and Pete, eyes flickering between her team mates and only half an ear on Scott's post-danger-room-session-tips speech.

Betsy appeared to be enthralled with Cyke's assessment of her performance, her purple-blue eyes riveted on his movements, with the occasional nod now and then. Fade, however, knew her to be an expert in the field of texting without looking, and was also aware of a certain winged boyfriend used to hearing from the purple- haired siren at least twice every day.

Curious, Fade let the thought bleed through her shields and Psylocke smiled and sent an almost imperceptible wink her way.

Neither Pete nor Emma – who sat next to an empty chair on the left of Gambit, the wolverine being absent – bothered pretending to be the slightest interested in Scott's speech. Emma sat inspecting her perfect nails and Pete was more then content to sit and whisper innuendos to Kitty, who sat in the middle of them and was becoming more then slightly embarrassed at the progress of her boyfriends hand up her leg.

Beside Betsy was Kurt (who seemed to be asleep sitting up), then Storm, her clear, deep azure gaze more than a little zoned out, another empty chair – Sean's – Jean, who was clearly listening with rapt attention, hair a fiery waterfall down her back, Scott and then, directly across from Fade, Remy.

Fade was then struck buy the deceiving nature of appearances. Gambit sloped in his chair with an easy grace; feet crossed at the ankle and propped up on the table in the middle – feet that Scott occasionally sent a disgusted look as though they'd offended him.

The deft, skilled hands moved with the lightning speed and ease of one who'd shuffled cards his whole life. In all, Remy Lebeau looked the picture of ease and contentment.

No one could know the agonised mess his mind was.

Not even she really, although she could creep around the recesses of an alien mind as easily as if it were her own.

But although her two natural born telepathic friends had suggested it on more than one occasion, she'd refused them – and herself - allowance to his mind.

She didn't want to ask herself why.

For almost a week after the night of Sean's arrival, she'd tried to talk to him, but Gambit had been distant, stubborn and short with her. And she'd pushed, pushed boundaries and lines that should never be crossed, done her best to anger him, to hurt him, just for some manner of reaction…

And at last the anger and the hatred and all the _emotions _that coiled inside and lurked between them violently ripped their way out in a magnificent row that sent her running to Sean's arms and him to the nearest bar – only to be retrieved by Jean before he could do some unforgivable damage.

He said horrible things, she did them. And at last they reached the point of no return, passed it, and neither could work up the nerve to speak to the other since.

The part of her that was Rogue did not believe the suddenly vital _long term_ mission that the professor called for Sean and Logan would have been quite so urgent if they hadn't been out for Remy's blood.

Or that Jean's volunteering to rescue Fade's wayward lover had been entirely innocent.

A thought that had been reinforced when she looked for him to apologise, and found the two entranced in a cosy little interlude in the garden.

Rogue's anger had burnt when she heard Jean's words:

_She's not right for you…_She'd whispered, _She never has been, how could someone like that be…?_

Not that it bothered her now - not now she realised Jean was probably right…

Nothing bothered her now.

Fade came back to earth with an unpleasant bump, only to find him watching her, deft hands never ceasing or faltering for a moment, piercing eyes penetrating her own.

As Fade watched, the cards began to flicker with light, and he manipulated one through his fingers, like a coin. Back, forth, charged, uncharged…

Rogue allowed herself the cruel twist of the lips, saw his eyes narrow in response.

Mentally, she filtered through the psyches till she found the one she wanted, adopting the power, she let herself change.

Black swam across the whites of her eyes like ink in water, staining them jet, even whilst the vibrancy of her emerald iris bled till they shone crimson…

…And Remy found himself gazing into his own eyes…

Shock filtered into his face, filtering through the contours as Fade's gaze returned to normal. The card dancing between his digits slipped, still charged, floating with the momentum of speed from it prior movement.

For one moment everyone stared with shock at Gambit, who hadn't unintentionally dropped a card since the age of six. Then, in unison, all heads turned to the glowing, whistling card that had come to land in front of Fade.

Queen of Hearts, she noted, and could have laughed at the irony.

It was a relatively small explosion, enough to send Pete diving atop Kitty by manner of protection, Betsy flying to the floor and everyone else covering their eyes and faces, misinterpreting the power of the card.

Except Fade, who had anticipated Gambit's mistake, and who's chosen Psyche's magnetic shield was a protection against her skin.

Too late she wished she hadn't bothered. Wished she'd let the fire sear her skin, burn her flesh, just as a break from the numbness, just so she could feel…something…_anything_…

Remy didn't move either, knowing she'd have prepared herself, knowing the charge wasn't that extreme, knowing he was too far away to receive any pain – knowing she was.

For a moment after the explosion cleared, there was just the two of them, string with narrow gazes across the war room table. Red eyes aflame and burning into green so cool they were dead.

Before Gambit could be berated for his carelessness, however, the thick metal door to the war room slid aside and Jubilee rushed inside.

"You gotta check out the news guys!" She gushed, charcoal hair streaming behind her as seized the remote, oval coal eyes wide.

The scene on the T.V. didn't consist of much, screaming and running, the jerking camera catching mere glimpses of actual activity, and a lot of the park grass. The one consistent factor however, was the darting blue light that occasionally zoomed past the camera lens.

"Wait." Storm's voice rang out clear in the deathly silence, as everyone came to pretty much the same conclusion, "Rewind and pause it Jubilee… no, further than that…again…there."

The fuzzy camera image depicted a human shape – more of a red blur than anything else. Blue light protruding from hands stretched above the figure's head.

"Enhance that image."

Scott took the remote from Jubilee and zoomed into the girls face, then cleared it. The jet black, red – tipped hair and piercing blue eyes could belong to only one person.

"Wanda." Fade said quietly.

"So what?" Snapped the voice of Emma frost whilst Pete helped Kitty to her feet and Jubilee gave them a puzzled look, as if only just realising half the X-men were cowering on the floor. "The Brotherhood decided to cause a stir and scare a couple of normals -,"

"Urgh!" came Betsy's long suffering sigh from Fade's right. "You're doin' my head in Queenie, if you miss Sean so much – go call him!"

"It ain'." Spoke Fade, cutting across Emma's spiteful retort, her eyes glued to the image before her. "It ain' the brotherhood."

There was a moment of puzzled silence, where everyone just gazed at her – and Betsy and Emma's ongoing quarrel was momentarily forgotten.

"Fade." Jean said gently, and expression of pretty confusion across her face – and Remy thought there was no sound as musical as her voice. "That's the Scarlett Witch-,"

"Ah know that Jean!" Fade snapped, repenting at Jean's taken aback look, she winced. "Sorrah…its jus'…ya know…"

There was an awkward moment where everyone pretended they weren't staring at Remy, and as the vibrant green eyes flashed to him he knew the reason for her mood. He realised he'd projected his earlier thoughts…

…realised she'd heard them.

She breathed deeply. "It can' be the Brotherhood."

"Run through the tape again. Where the others? Where's Pietro?"

Kurt frowned, "Pietro?"

"Yeah. Look Ah know every one o' those guys. Ah knew them afore Ah knew mahself. You don' see Pietro on tha' tape – he ain' there."

"Maybe the cameraman was focussed on the mutant doing the most…"

Scott's suggestion faded with the shake of Fade's glossy head.

"Wanda hates publicity, the attention. She usually _makes sure _they don' focus on 'er. Besides that, ya'd still see 'im."

"Err…why?" Pete crossed his arms.

Fade sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pietro loves 'is sister – more than 'imself at times, despite what he says or does. An' when they're in battle or whatever, he nevah goes far from 'er – not 'f he can help't. He eliminates any real threat before't reaches 'er. Those years he had 't live without her nearly killed him."

Another shocked silence while all the others tried to digest this interesting piece of news about someone who had, to them seemed so cold and arrogant.

"So, vhat are ve dealing vith? An AWOL witch?"

"Ah dunno Kurt. Ah never though' it'd be Wanda style…" Green eyes were back on the screens, "All Ah'm sayin' is – defiantly not Brotherhood."

"Right," Cyke in take over mode. "Let's get the jet ready and head out before anyone gets seriously hurt."

_**XxxxxX**_

After everyone else had left, Fade was back in the War Room, replaying the tape for the hundredth time.

"Come on Wanda." She breathed at the screen, annoyed she still hadn't pinpointed what bothered her about the image. "Give me somethin'…"

"I'm pretty sure she can't hear you."

The alien feeling of fright ripped through Fade's body, and she jumped round to see Scott, clutching her chest.

"Whoa!" he said, half chuckling, half worried, moving toward her with his arms outstretched to aid her in steadying herself. "Didn't realise I was that much of a shock."

A smile – genuine smile – filtered across her face for the first time in weeks. "Nah, jus'…hasn' happened ta meh in a while."

Scott's hands were still on her shoulders and she gazed up, wishing she could see his eyes.

"You're still the same you know." He husked, and her eyelashes fluttered closed, just for a second, just to savour the sound of his voice, before opening again, "You've tried so hard to put distance between now and then, but sometimes I see her – that girl I met – shining out of you."

His fingers moved seemingly without his notice, fingertips tracing little circles across the skin of her upper arms that was exposed by her uniform.

"Ah don' hate everythan' from those days." She whispered, and Scott leaned forward, and she knew he was about to kiss her.

Until a loud bang erupted by the door and ripped through their reverie, and they jerked away from each other guiltily to see Gambit, recoiling like a cat to lean casually against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. Eyes blazing, he cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, a sardonic smile that didn't reach his eyes across his devilish features.

"So sorry," He apologised unconvincingly, eyes narrowed and inclining his head toward the wastepaper basket he had just violently kicked across the room, paper everywhere and a massive dent in it's side, "_Mon _coordination jus' don' seem up t' scratch t'day."

"No, no!" Scott flushed as red as the Quartz lenses he wore, "We were just talking."

Remy's features slacked until his mouth formed a grim line, and he bit out the words, "Looked cosy."

Rogue pulled a disgusted, unimpressed look at her wayward lover as Scott bent to pick up the basket.

He just stared back, careful to let her see the anger – and only the anger – in his.

She turned with an exaggerated, long suffering sigh and a roll of her eyes, to glance at the screen – and did a double take.

"Wha's that?"

Scott was by her side in an instant, so intent on the screen it was like he was trying to prove to Gambit that the situation had been innocent.

The deep, dark silhouette Fade traced with her finger was just behind Wanda. A man, too tall to be a bystander – too dark and still to be any of the brotherhood.

A memory – not her own, stirred in the depths of her mind. A memory of a psyche she had not absorbed in years, it was faded, and the memory so painful the psyche had tried to block it out, forget about _him_…

Later, she would understand the compulsion to turn to Remy, years afterward; she would understand to urge to hide from this mutant, to fear him…

Remy still stood by the door, uninterested in the image on the screen, uncaring of what she saw. His only interest being the fact that Scott stood far to close to Fade, that he should move him…

When she turned to look at him, renewed anger surged between them, her thinking of what could of happened without him there – he, that she could be so cruel and deceitful and sell so much of herself for something that could surely never last.

"Another mutant?" she was brought back by Scott's words, turned away from him, just like she always would. "What's he doing there?"

"Um…" Rogue struggled to stay focussed on the image, shaking her head to clear it of the fuzzy memory, "I think," she hesitated, "I think he might be possessing her."

She could feel both pairs of eyes on her, she went on.

"Look at her face - her eyes, they're so blank, so empty. Wanda uses anger to access her power and that…doesn't even look like her…"

Scott nodded, "I'll brief the team, then we'll have to go, we've wasted so much time already." He placed a hand on her shoulder, fingers moulding naturally to the curve. "Well done Fade."

Rogue beamed at him, aware of the almost imperceptibly narrowed eyes by the door. Eyes that followed his rival maliciously as he skirted round the figure and left through the door.

Eyes that then turned to her, murder in their depths.

Hands on her hips, she clicked her tongue and raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrows, waiting for him to speak.

He shook his head, "Coul' y' b' anymore obvious?"

She let out a frustrated breath and turned away from him to seize the brown trench coat that hung on the back of her chair. "I'm not talkin' 'bout this with _you_."

He pushed of the wall; fist slamming on the button that slid the door closed and locked it. "Well seems t' _moi_ dat Bets an' Emma getting' lil sick o' hearin' bout 't. An' y' can' 'xactly talk t' Jean when't's her relationship y' tryin' to sabotage."

She paused in her action of pulling her arm into the sleeve of her coat. "Careful wha' ya accuse meh of – remember ya ain' any less guilty."

"Dis wasn't my idea – I didn' meticulously plan every detail an' manipulate everyone to fit de scheme-,"

"Ya were perfectly happy t' go along wit' it though. Perfectly happy so long as ya got wha' ya wan'ed! Now ya have ya ain' interested anymore – stuck up there on ya high horse while-"

"What are y' talkin' 'bout?"

He was close – too close – but she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. Angrily, she stuck her face so he was barely a hairsbreadth away, so close his warm breath played on her face.

"Ah'm talkin' bout ya an' Jean! Ah suppose Ah should congratulate ya – Ah nevah expected ya ta be as good at the game as ya obviously are! I didn' expect her ta give up so easy…but then again – ya've done this ya whole life haven't ya-,"

He snapped, anger radiating through his body: "Y' mad! Y've finally lost it – I don' even know what y' talkin' bout anymore - ,"

She hated it – wished he would just admit what he'd done – stop pretending…

_..Stopped playing with her…_

"The garden!" She cried. "After saintly Jean went and rescued you from sin! Or the day after, when she was trying so implicitly to warn you off of my character?"

Realisation dawned on his face, and then he did the worst imaginable thing to her.

He laughed.

At his stupidity, at hers. At the mistake that could ruin everything they had.

She fumed, eyes narrowed, and tried to storm past him, but he grabbed her arm, spun her to face him, and grasped her shoulders holding her in place.

His hands were in the exact position Scott's were earlier. The effect however, could not be more different.

Remy's hands seared away all memory of Scott's fingerprints, the heat like a caress, travelling far deeper than just skin.

Her eyes widened in shock, her startled gaze meshing with his, and he fancied he saw tears in their dark green depths, depths that swirled and changed a pale, silver sprinkled jade and he forgot what he was going to say – did not remember what was so urgent…

…But she did.

"Whay are ya allowed ya moment's with _her_ an' Ah can' have jus' one with Scott?"

"Fade-,"

"An' whay do ya love her anyways? Wha' does she do ta hol' ya attention – whay don' Ah have it? Whay does _she_ deserve everythin'?"

He fumed, and she must have seen the anger he could not explain because she fell silent. And suddenly he could not bear to look at her. Could not have her near him. He pushed her slightly, let go of her, and averted his eyes. He wished her not to speak – he could not hear her, could not see her…

Could not trust himself.

Anger ripped through him – anger at him, at her, at Scott, at Jean. "What about _HIM!_" He almost bellowed, pointing angrily at the spot Scott's back had vanished. "Wha' makes dat…weakling…wort' y'?"

It was not a question…but she replied anyway, feeling her face flush. "Scott is not weak…"

A bitter smile crossed the handsome face. "He couldn't handle y' _Chere_-,"

"At least he don' lie! At least he's above cheatin' an' stealin'! At least he's honest with meh! At least he ain' gonna mess meh aroun' an'-,"

"Y' talkin' like y' already won." He hissed, bitter anger raging through him making his voice low, hushed, deadly. "Wha' make y' t'ink he'll even wan' y'?"

She reeled back, shocked, a different emotion husking her voice. "What?"

He knew he should stop, but the words just spilled out before he could stop them.

"Y' so fake – so plastic. I coul' see't even before I spoke t' y'. Y've worn dat mask so long y' forgot who y' were beneat''t. Dat girl – Rogue, she escapes sometime, but barely. I didn' understan' at firs', but now I do. Y' won' let Rogue ou' b'cause y' know she ain' what Scott wan's. He wan's Jean – so y' turned until y' as close t' her as y' can possibly get."

Halfway through his tirade he'd seen the flicker of pain in the huge, widened eyes, eyes that flashed with scattered silver dust almost imperceptibly. Taken on her wounded expression and he'd known – without any doubt - that he had said far, far too much. But he needed to strike her; needed to watch her hurt, needed to hit her with the same pain he had felt when he had seen her throwing herself at Scott Summers.

So the words had just kept coming. Words filled with emotions and realisations he hadn't even known he had…

…just like that day of their huge row. That day that had left him crumpled and saddened, unbelieving she'd let him get away with so many hurtful words and sure she'd never speak to him again…

Already he had seen her patience snap. Already her mask slipped across her face. Already he could see the anger boiling – a product of one hurtful word too many…

"At least," she hissed, taking a step forward, standing ready for attack. "At least, Ah'm doin' summin'. At least Ah jus' didn' sit aroun' hopin' lingerin' looks woul' beh enough ta-,"

Laughter again, cruel this time. "Who d'y' t'ink y' kiddin' _Chere_? Y' t'ink he can' see wha' y' are? Wha' y' doin'?"

Her furrowed brow was the only answer.

"He knows, _Chere_." The words were practically whispered, as he stepped forward, face inches from hers. "He know what y' doin'. An' lord he's tempted. Bu' he ain' stupid. Why give up gold for de glitter? He know dat inside y' are still de same, bitter, twisted, cold-hearted, untouchable, manipulative little bitch,"

Remy knew what he was doing. He could see the anger as it built in the flash of her eyes, her laboured breathing. But he wanted a reaction. Wanted punishment for his words. Wanted her to hit him…

…and he was not disappointed.

The flat of her hand came in contact with his face with alarming force, jerking his head to the side, the resulting crack reverberating round the room.

Anger he had never felt before rocked through him. Anger at everyone – anger at her for letting his words bite her, for not realising her self worth…

…Anger at himself for letting himself be drawn in, for falling for this whole charade…

…_for falling for __**her**_.

He seized her shoulders, touch far from gentle now, eyes burning with malicious fire. He wanted to shake her, to shake all thoughts of Cyclops from her mind, even if only to fill them with his own…

In the next instant he was on the floor, pain burning all across the right side of his face, Pete Wisdom standing over him, fists clenched, eyes narrowed so far it was hard to see the fire burning in their pupils.

"Don't you ever," he hissed, shaking Fade from his arm, pushing her back in a manner of protection, "_ever_, hit her-,"

Fade was relentless, tugged on his arm. "Pete, even if he did it woul' beh mah fault. Bu' he wouldn', never, ever do that to meh-,"

Remy flipped onto his feet, "What 'f I did?!" Remy hissed, needing to vent his anger on someone, on something. " You t'ink y' got a chance in hell…?"

"Stop it both 'a ya!" Fade roared. "Pete – he woul' _never _an' even if he did Ah don' need ya ta protect meh. Remy-," She cast him a disgusted look, hatred in her gaze, before turning back to Pete. "C'mon, Wanda needs our help."

Still fuming, Pete allowed himself to be lead from the room, leaving Remy alone.

Almost.

"Remy?" Jean stepped from the shadow, smooth hair and liquid eyes on his, hands outstretched in front of her, hands outstretched to him.

"Jean." He turned, suspicion blazing within the burning eyes, "how long y' been dere?"

Confusion littered the ocean eyes. Funny how her eyes were that colour, not really green, not really blue, a bizarre mix of both.

Rogue's eyes were clear. Clear and crisp green scattered with silver dust.

Strange too, how every emotion that crossed her face made her stunningly pretty. A frown marred his satanic features, surely that must have taken practice…?

"I came in with Pete." She reached fro him, fire sliding silkily across her shoulders. "What's wrong?" a hand on his shoulder, a glint on the now dark eyes.

"Please," she breathed, her voice like gentle rain, the kind you get in autumn, "Please talk to me, let me help you-,"

Without thinking of implications, consequences, hypocrisies, he spun and seized her, sweeping her up and crushing her to his chest in a burning, searing kiss that lasted an instant and rocked her to her core.

An outlet, he realised, an outlet for all the anger Rogue had stirred, which meant that he was using her…

He was using Jean.

He let go abruptly, and she faltered, standing in front of him, eyes wide, slender fingertips touched to full lips swollen from his kiss, chest heaving with escaped breath.

"What?" The word came out ragged, barely coherent as diluted eyes searched his empty face, "What are you-,"

Remy clenched his fists, need rampaging through him, the taste of her still in his mouth. The, with one parting glance and no explanation, he turned and stalked from the room.

Leaving Jean standing baffled and aware of all her senses.

_**XxxxxX**_

_**Well there ya go, there is more to this, but I'm tired and decided to cut the one chappie into two!**_

_**If you enjoyed it leave a review!**_


End file.
